Foxxay Prompts
by NMartin
Summary: Each chapter will be a response to the Foxxay prompts I receive via PM/reviews/tumblr. Most of the drabbles will be post-Seven Wonders, with Cordelia being the supreme and most of them won't contain smut. Feel free to ask for a prompt if you want!
1. The one with the Cat

**Prompt #1: Misty rescues a cat who looks just like Cordelia, mismatched eyes and very fond to her.**

* * *

"Misty, tell me you're not calling me to tell me that you've found another baby alligator in the swamp. Just tell me." she heard state through the phone.

"Of course not, Dee! The alligator thing was only once." Misty laughed.

"Good, because if you bring another animal to the academy you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week."

"Uh…" she said, looking down at the cat that was sitting on her lap. "About that…"

"Misty no." Cordelia said with an angry tone that made the swamp witch shiver. "Curing and healing certain animals does not make me a vet, Misty."

"But please! She's so cute! And she looks like you!"

"Did you just say that I look like one of the weird beasts that live in your swamp?!"

"Baby, she's not a weird beast! But please, I think she has a broken leg."

"Ugh… Okay. But promise this is the last time."

"Of course, Dee. It's the last time. I swear on my life."

"And you're still sleeping on the couch tonight." the headmistress stated before hanging up. Misty smiled.

"She's going to love you." she whispered to the cat that sat on the passenger's seat before starting the car.

* * *

"Hello, baby!" Misty said, entering the greenhouse with the cat between her arms. "Here you have her."

"Oh my God, it's a cat!" Cordelia exclaimed, walking towards the witch and taking the ball of fur between her hands. The animal, which had fallen asleep in Misty's arms, slowly opened her eyes, looking at the headmistress with curiosity. Cordelia suddenly realized why Misty had said that it looked like her. While one of the cat's eyes was bright blue, the other one was dark brown, just like Cordelia's. "Wow." Cordelia gasped, looking at the animal and running a hand on its white hair. The cat let out a groan when she touched its leg. "Yes, it's probably broken."

"Can you help her?"

"Sadly, I can't. But I'm going to take her to the vet right now, okay?"

"Can I go with you?"

"Of course, darling."

"Ummm, Dee?"

"What?"

"Do I really have to sleep at the couch tonight?"

Cordelia turned around, looking for her car keys. She bit her lip when she heard the witch's question. The headmistress sighed.

"Ugh, I hate when you make so hard for me to get mad at you."

"So…"

"No, you won't have to sleep there."

"I love you."

"I hate you." Cordelia said before placing a soft kiss on the swamp witch's lips.

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Also, you can send me prompts (via PM or review) if you want! :)**


	2. The one with the Baby

******Prompt #2**: Misty finds an abandoned baby in the swamp and takes it to the coven, at first Cordelia is turned with the situation, she wants to take care of the baby but, at the same time, doesn't want to get too attached to it.

* * *

"Cordelia!" Misty yelled, entering the academy and running to the headmistress' office.

"What's wrong, Misty?" the woman answered, raising her gaze from the paperwork she was doing. She looked at the swamp witch. She was wearing a green dress and had something in her arms, wrapped in a blanket. A baby. "Misty, what the h-"

"I was walking through the swamp when I found him." she exclaimed, approaching the headmistress with a little smile. "He was on the ground, on the side of the road that surrounds the swamps. There was a letter next to him. His name is Eric."

"Eric?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have the letter?"

"Yeah." she said, changing position and grabbing the folded letter from one of her pockets. "Here. It's not very long."

_«I'm sorry for leaving Eric alone. I'm really sorry.» _was the only thing written in the paper.

"Wait for me in the living room, please."

"Why?"

"I have to call the social services."

"But… what they'll do with Eric? Send him to one of those orphanages?"

"I don't know."

"But those places are awful! The kids get horribly treated there! Ya can't do that, Dee."

"And what do you want me to do, huh?" Cordelia suddenly yelled, causing the baby to start crying. "Go to the living room." she said, turning around to hide the tears that fell down her face. "Now!" she yelled again. Misty obeyed and exited the room. _No, don't even think about it. He's not yours, Cordelia. You can't keep him. Don't even look at him. You have to do what's right, Cordelia._

* * *

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what ya are…" she heard half an hour laer. Misty had started singing on the living room. Cordelia closed her eyes, containing the tears. "Up above the world so high; like a diamond in the sky." Misty continued singing. Half an hour later, the headmistress finally entered the room and walked to the couch, were Misty sat with the baby still on her arms.

"I'm sorry about what happened before."

"It's okay." Misty whispered.

"No, it's not." Cordelia stated, trying to not to wake Eric. "Well, you know that I can't have kids, and I know I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just… reacted the wrong way." she said, sitting next to the swamp witch and looking to her lap. "I just lost it when I read the letter. She didn't even bother to write explanation, and I just can't understand why someone would abandon a kid on the side of a road."

"Maybe she couldn't take care of him. Maybe she didn't have enough money." Misty said, looking at the baby. He had his eyes closed and was profoundly asleep.

"I know. I just can't believe it. He looks so… fragile." she answered, resting her head on the witch's shoulder.

"Do you think that someday we could have one of our own?"

"A… a baby?"

"Yeah. Maybe we could try adoption. The girls could help us."

"I don't think this is a good place for a baby, Misty."

"A house is not a home, Cordelia. Home is where the heart is. And this is our home, with the girls and each other. We can do this."

"Do you really want to have a baby with me?"

"Of course I want. I love you, Cordelia."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	3. The One with Valentine's Day

**Prompt #3: Cordelia and Misty celebrate Valentine's day.**

* * *

Misty was lighting candles and making them float in the air. With Zoe's help she had cleaned the greenhouse table and decorated the room with pink and red flowers in honor to Valentine's Day. She changed her clothes and put on a green skirt and her golden butterfly top, running to the front door and taking the Italian food that she had ordered from Puccini's. They were alone in the house, with all the girls out on dates and parties.

"Mmmm, what's that smell?" Cordelia said, suddenly appearing behind the swamp witch and making her jump.

"Holy crap, Cordelia!" Misty exclaimed, dropping one of the candles to the floor. "You scared me."

"Oops." the Supreme said with a smirk. The headmistress had got used to using her transmutation powers to surprise the witch from behind every time she had the chance. She kissed her neck softly, making the woman gasp. "Is risotto what I smell?" Cordelia asked, pulling apart and turning around to observe how the greenhouse was decorated. Contrary to what she had thought, Misty hadn't forgot Valentine's Day or any other special date. Ten months, she thought. Ten months had passed and the headmistress still couldn't believe the good luck she had for being with the swamp witch. She had finally found the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, something she thought was impossible after Hank's lies. "Shall we start?" the Supreme asked, taking a seat.

* * *

"The greenhouse looks beautiful."

"You look beautiful too." Misty murmured, removing the plates from the table and putting them in the dishwasher. She turned around and approached Cordelia, who was standing up besides the table. "I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, Dee." Misty said, pulling Cordelia close to her and intertwining their fingers. "I love you." she said, placing a soft kiss on her lover's lips.

"I love you too" Cordelia said, pulling apart for some seconds before returning the kiss. Cordelia put her arms around Misty's neck, keeping their foreheads touching. The headmistress smiled, wanting that moment to last forever, and kissed her again before whispering:

"I have three things for you."

"Three?" Misty raised her gaze. "That's not… kinda excessive? I mean, I've only bought you chocolates."

"No." Cordelia said with a smile on her face and walking to the greenhouse door. There she picked up a pink box carefully decorated with a purple ribbon that she had hidden that morning. She approached the other witch and gave her the box. "This is the first one."

"What is it?" she said, undoing the bow and ripping wrapping paper off. "Oh my God! Is it..?"

"Stevie Nicks' complete discography, including the ones with Fleetwood Mac. All of them are signed by her."

"But Cordelia, this must have cost a fortune… And I don't have a CD player."

"What do you think the second gift is?"

"Oh! Thank you. And the third one…?"

"You'll have to come and get it." Cordelia said, turning around and exiting the room. Misty, confused by Cordelia's quick movements, blew the candles out and followed her, watching the headmistress removing her skirt and dropping it on the floor. Misty sighed, watching the woman slowly walk upstairs with her black lace panties peeking out from under the blouse. This woman is gonna kill me one of these days, she thought while admiring the woman's curves. Cordelia turned around and with a husky voice she questioned. "Well, are you coming?"

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Also, you can send me prompts (via PM or review) if you want! :)**


	4. The One with the Driving Lessons

**Prompt #4: Misty is training for her driver's license and is really nervous about hitting an animal - she keeps avoiding birds on the road and drives in big circles around the dogwalkers - and of course Cordelia tries to calm her down.**

* * *

Misty was waiting nervously inside the house, pacing up and down the hallway. She loved having her driving lessons with Dee, but the road didn't seem to like her. Misty smiled as she spotted Cordelia's black car.

"Misty, have you got your learner's permit?" the Supreme questioned, walking out of the car and seeing the other woman walk to her.

"Yes." Misty answered, showing her.

"Okay, then let's do it."

"You won't regret teaching me, Dee."

"I'm already regretting it." Cordelia said, giving her lover a soft kiss and entering the car. The swamp witch walked around the car and sitting on the leather seat. Although they usually rode the old, grey car that was parked in front of the academy, today she would be driving Cordelia's convertible car, the one that she had gone to buy some weeks before starting their lessons. "Okay, buckle up and start the car."

"Okay," Misty whispered, putting the keys into the ignition and then turning them towards the dash board, doing what Cordelia had taught her the last day. "Where are you making me drive?" Misty questioned, looking at her and then at the road in front of them.

"You'll see soon. Okay, put your left indicator on." Cordelia told her. Misty did as she said, but switched the indicator on but to the right. "Misty, we're not driving into the house, switch it the other way." Cordelia laughed, seeing the swamp witch's face turning red.

"I'm sorry." Misty said, checking her blind spot before hesitantly pulling out of the parking spot.

"It's okay. Once we get to the end of the street turn right." Cordelia told her, feeling the air hitting her face. She put her sunglasses on, protecting her eyes from noon's sunlight, the perfect time to not to find almost any driver in the residential neighborhoods of the city. The car moved slowly. She saw Misty's gaze looking everywhere in a nervous way. "Okay Misty, you can go faster here."

"No! What if some animal crosses the road? I won't have time to avoid it if I go faster!" Misty exclaimed. _Oh my god, that's why she keeps avoiding birds on the road and drives in big circles around the dog walkers. She's scared of hitting the animals. Oh God how I love her._

"Misty, you don't have to worry. There are no dogs in this street, and the last dog walker we've seen is behind us. Trust me, you won't hit any animal. Also, birds will fly when they see the car approach." the woman told her, putting her hand on the witch's shoulder.

"Promise we won't hit any animal?"

"I promise."

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Also, you can send me prompts (via PM or review) if you want! :)**


	5. The One with the Drunk Witches

**Prompt #5: Misty and Cordelia go out and get drunk. Misty is so drunk that she confesses her love for Cordelia.**

* * *

"Another one, Mr. Man!" Cordelia shouted, raising her first empty glass of vodka on the air.

"I think I ain't got room for another one, Dee."

"C'mon, Misty! Let your hair down!" the headmistress exclaimed. "Here. Let's play truth or dare. I dare you to empty it in one gulp."

"I think that ain't the way it works… whatever." Misty laughed, taking the glass and raising it. "For us!"

"For us!" Cordelia shouted.

"I'm not drunk enough. Are you drunk?" the headmistress asked an hour later. Her resistance to alcoholic drinks was obviously better than Misty's, who had almost puked after two shots of vodka, but she had to admit that she couldn't act very maturely when drunk.

"Nope."

"Yes you are, little bitchy swamp witch."

"I am noooooot." Misty laughed. She and Cordelia had almost emptied a bottle, and Misty felt strange. The feeling was strange to her, but she knew that she was drunk. _Cordelia looks so hot, _the swamp witch thought, admiring the headmistress' messy hair and her pink cheeks.

"Is it true what the girls say?" she heard her ask.

"What?"

"That you're hot for someone."

"No it's not."

"Liar. I know you're hot for someone, Misty. Who is it? Kyle? Madison? Spalding?!"

"Eeeeeew, Dee!"

"Tell me who is it, then!"

"I ain't gonna tell you!"

"But I wanna knoooooow!"

"Nope."

"Please."

"Noooooo."

"Pretty pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, you're so boring!"

"I'm not!"

"Oh my God, Misty, I'm sooooooo drunk." Cordelia said, trying to open the school's front door.

"C'mon, lemme try." Misty said, pushing the woman aside, but she failed too. "I can't!"

"Guess we'll have to sleep out here tonight!" Cordelia said, sitting on the stairs. The swamp witch copied her.

"Dee?"

"What?" the headmistress whispered.

"I'm in love with ya."

"Whaaat?"

There was no response. Misty had fallen asleep next to her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I love you too, babe."

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated, as always. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	6. The One with the Bad Movies

******Prompt #5: **Misty and Delia stay up late watching some of Madison's movies and make fun of her acting and wonder where she is now (they don't know shes dead)

* * *

"My God, she's the worst actress I've ever seen." Cordelia stated, grabbing the popcorn bowl and giving it to Misty.

"Yeah, she sucks!" the swamp witch answered with a laugh. "This is even worse than _Sharknado_."

"_Sharknado_?"

"Yeah. It's about a waterspout that lifts sharks out of the ocean and deposits them in LA. The girls asked to rent it some time ago, but ya didn't want to."

"Oh, God, I thought that was a joke that they were trying to play on me... A movie about sharks in tornados? That really exists?"

"Yeah!"

"Hitchcock must be turning in his grave."

Misty laughed.

"You know what? Madison may have returned to her famous actress life, but I ain't gonna envy her."

"Where do you think she is now?" Cordelia asked. She couldn't help but be worried about Madison, even though the girl always got her on her nerves.

"She'll be fine."

"Yeah, but she's a conflictive girl, and I'm afraid something could happen to the people around her."

"Cordelia, I love when ya get motherly with the girls, but ya need to relax."

"But what if she loses control of her powers? She could kill someone!"

"Nah, that bitch is very good, she will roast someone only if she wants to."

"That's not helping, Misty."

"Maybe this does." the swamp witch said, leaning to kiss her softly on the lips, carresing the womans cheek with her hand. "Did it work?" she asked, pulling apart.

"Uh, I'm not quite relaxed."

"Then I'll try again." the swamp witch said before kissing her lover again.

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated, as always. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	7. The One with the Radiant Health

**Prompt #7: Cordelia is Supreme and she got Misty out of hell, but somehow during the trip from hell Cordelia gets sick and Misty takes care of her.**

* * *

"Do you need anything, Dee? Coffee, tea, water? Another blanket?" Misty said, entering the room again. It had been two days since Cordelia had got the flu, and while the other girls didn't want to catch it, the swamp witch hadn't cared of the headmistress condition.

"No thanks." Cordelia answered. "Ugh. Myrtle should have written a book: G_lowing, radiant health and other lies_." Cordelia growled, sitting on the bed with her legs under the blankets while reading one of her favorite books, _The Shadow of the Wind. _She saw Misty turn on the music player and starting to dance to one of Stevie's songs. Cordelia looked at her with a smile on her face, incapable of focusing in the book. She loved the way that the woman moved, her graceful movements, her blonde curls cascading on her shoulders. She quickly gazed at the flowers that Zoe and Queenie had bought for her, a bunch of white roses that rested in a vase on her bedside table.

"Oh Dee, I'm sure it isn't that bad." Misty said with a laugh, stopping her dance and walking to the Supreme. When Cordelia had fallen ill, two days before, she was the first one to volunteer for taking care of the headmistress. _After all, _she had said, _she saved me. _Because Cordelia had been brave enough to try Descensum again and confront her own hell to save Misty's life. And the swamp witch would never forget that she, Cordelia Goode, had risked her life to save her. "You look hot." Misty said without thinking. Having Cordelia in front of her, dressed in a beautiful white nightgown that made her cleavage visible, was the most distracting thing for Misty. "I mean, you look like if you were hot. Like having a fever, not looking hot. That you look hot, but that's not what I meant." she tried to clarify, her face turning red with every word that escaped her mouth. "Oh my God I can't believe I just said that. I-"

"It's okay, Misty." Cordelia interrupted her with a warm smile. "Come here." she said, making room for Misty in the bed. The swamp witch sat next to her with her legs crossed, looking at the cover of the book. Suddenly an idea crossed her mind.

"Can you read me something?"

"Okay…" she said. "_Once, in my father's bookshop, I heard a regular customer say that few things leave a deeper mark on a reader than the first book that finds its way into his heart. Those first images, the echo of words we think we have left behind, accompany us throughout our lives and sculpt a palace in our memory to which, sooner or later—no matter how many books we read, how many worlds we discover, or how much we learn or forget—we will return."_

"That is beautiful."

"I know."

"I love hearing you read, Dee."

"And I love reading for you, Misty."

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	8. The One with Madison Flirting

**Prompt #8: Madison hits on Misty to bother Cordelia.**

* * *

Madison walked in the kitchen with a wicked smile on her face. The headmistress and the swamp witch were there, one reading the newspaper while the other one was eating a bagel. They did not talk, they just sat there together. And Madison hated it. But oh, she was going to love this.

"Hello ladies." she said, entering the room. She was wearing a short, tight dress that made her look like a sex goddess, as she liked to say. "I was thinking… Misty, do you want to come to a party tonight? There will be boys, booze and that kind of stuff." She said, looking at the woman and slowly approaching to her. She glanced at the headmistress for a second, but Cordelia didn't look at them.

"Stop it, Madison." she simply said.

_I'm going to play hard, then._

"You're actually kinda hot, you know?" the girl said. She saw the woman's face turn red. Misty turned her head, searching Cordelia's help, but the woman's eyes were hidden behind the newspaper.

"Madison, enough. You're making her uncomfortable." they heard the headmistress say.

"I- I-" _No, I want to stay here with Cordelia_, the swamp witch wanted to say. But she was afraid. "I ain't –"

"C'mon, it will be fun." Madison said, playing with her hair. "And maybe…" she lowered the volume, approaching her body to Misty's and cornering her between the girl and the kitchen's table. She moved her mouth close to Misty's ear. "Maybe we could play together." she finally whispered in a husky voice, loud enough to Cordelia to hear it.

"I said enough!" Cordelia yelled fiercely, dropping the newspaper and looking at the girl with a hateful look. The headmistress didn't expect the girl to obey her or run away with fright, but she didn't expect the girl's response either.

"Oh, _you lesbian_. It's so easy to play with you." she said, raising an eyebrow walking away gracefully and exiting the house. Misty looked at Cordelia. She was kind of scared of Madison (that bitch could totally kill her in her sleep), but she didn't want to admit it in front of the headmistress.

"Thank you." Misty said, looking at her saviour. They lost themselves in each other's eyes, before Misty added "I didn't want to go. I don't really like parties and… I really wanted to stay with you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too." the headmistress said, finally kissing the swamp witch.

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated, as always. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	9. The One with the Night Terrors

**Prompt #9: After being saved from hell by Cordelia, Misty suffers from regular night terrors and Cordelia comforts her.**

* * *

Misty screamed at the top of her lungs, the vision of the dead frog still on her mind. The same dream had been repeated every night since she had returned from Descensum, and although she had finally given up of sleeping at nights, that Saturday night she had found herself falling asleep on her bed.

"Misty, are you okay?" she heard Cordelia ask. It wasn't a big surprise for her to find the headmistress sitting on the armchair; she had been sleeping there for two weeks, waiting for the swamp witch to scream in terror as she had done every single night before. She saw the Supreme approach and take a seat next to her. "It's the sixth time this week that you…"

"I know." she said, resting her head on Cordelia's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"No, darling. Don't be sorry." Cordelia said, stroking the woman's hair with her hand. "It's okay to be scared."

"But it was so awful, Cordelia." Misty said, starting to cry uncontrollably. "I couldn't get out of there, and there was the frog and that man and the laughs and…" her voice finally broke. "And then ya appeared, Cordelia." she managed to say in a whisper. "Ya saved me." the swamp witch said, suddenly pulling apart and looking at the Supreme's brown eyes.

"I had to." Cordelia answered with a smile. "After all, you're my girlfriend."

Misty hugged her tightly before kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cordelia whispered. "Now," the woman said, opening the first drawer of the bedside table and taking a pack of cards from it. "have you ever played Gin?"

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated, as always. Also, I'm running out of Foxxay prompts so please send me more via PM or review! :)**


	10. The One with the Unknown Pregnancy

**Prompt #10: Cordelia and Misty are married when one day the Supreme starts feeling sick and they find out Cordelia is pregnant.**

* * *

"Oh my God, Dee, are ya okay?" Misty said, watching her wife walk into the kitchen. "Ya look like shit."

"I love you too, honey." Cordelia answered sarcastically. She felt exhausted, and she didn't know why.

"I was kidding, ya look really gorgeous." Misty said, putting her hands around Cordelia's neck and hugging her. "Cordelia, are you wearing a push-up bra?"

"No. Why the hell do you ask?"

"Nothing, I just had the impression that-" she started to explain, being interrupted when Cordelia pulled apart and ran away. She immediately ran after her wife, who she found throwing up in the toilet for the sixth time that week. She kneeled next to her and carefully grabbed her hair and pulled it back, caressing it with her fingers. "Are you okay, Dee? I think we should call a doctor. You may have got sick or something."

"No. I can't get sick, honey. Just… call Myrtle."

"Myrtle? Why?"

"You've been taking care of me for a week, and I need to talk with her about the coven."

"Cordelia, you have been a Supreme for less than two years now, it is impossible that your powers are fading, right?"

"It's not that. It's probably that I have intoxicated myself while crafting potions."

"Okay. I'll get you upstairs and then I'll call her."

* * *

"Cordelia, dear, it's true what Misty says? That you've been intoxicated with your own potion?"

"I think so, Myrtle."

"Okay. Tell me what's different and I'll do the remedy."

"So... I've been sick for two weeks now, I think, so I probably got intoxicated while doing one of my healing potions. Whenever I'm not in bed I'm either in the kitchen or throwing up."

"She also gets up at least twice every night to use the bathroom." Misty said from the door. She approached her wife and gave her a cup of boiling tea, but before the Supreme could even taste it she started to throw up again. _Good thing we decided to keep the plastic basin there, _Misty thought, _or this would be a mess to clean._ Myrtle started laughing.

"Myrtle, what the hell are you laughing about?!" Cordelia said when she finished, looking at her godmother.

"Cordelia, have you been with a man recently? Because then the only thing I can advise you is to make an appointment with the gynecologist."

"What?!"

"Cordelia, darling, you're pregnant."

"But that's impossible. The doctor said that the fertility treatments and inseminations had failed, that I was never going to be able to have a child."

"Then look for a better doctor, dear." Myrtle stated, giving a last look at her goddaughter and exiting the room. Cordelia looked at Misty, who was sitting next to her with a confused gesture on her face.

"Oh my God, Misty."

"We're going to have a-."

"baby. Oh my God."

"Cordelia, we're going to be mothers! We're going to have a baby!" she said, hugging her and covering the Supreme's face with kisses.

After five failed attempts, they were going to have a baby. _Finally._

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	11. The One with Hank's Interruption

**Prompt #11: Hank catching Cordelia and Misty having sex.**

**[In this drabble Cordelia is still married to Hank. Misty still lives in her hut and she's Cordelia's lover.]**

* * *

"We have two hours until Hank gets home." Cordelia said, opening the front door of her house.

"Just two hours?" Misty said, entering inside and letting her lover close the door before cornering her against it. "I don't think if I'll be satisfied with only two hours…"

"Trust me, you will." Cordelia said, grabbing her hand and running to the bedroom.

* * *

"Cordelia, I'm home!" Hank yelled, opening the front door. Though Kaylee had invited him to come over and have dinner together, it had been a long day for him and the only thing he wanted to do was to get in bed and sleep, so he decided to postpone the killing of Mariana Ramirez, a Voodoo witch of the city, until he had rested a little. "I know it's early, but we didn't have any work to do today." he explained, dropping the keys on the pocket of his jacket and hanging it. "Cordelia?" he said, suddenly realizing that she hadn't answered. Maybe she was going to spend all day at the academy, leaving him alone all afternoon. Hank smiled. He had never loved Cordelia. In fact, he couldn't wait to kill her. And her mother too.

It was then when he heard a muffled sound from upstairs.

* * *

Cordelia and Misty were so focused on pleasing each other that none of them heard the front door opening. They neither did hear the voice of Cordelia's husband, lying about how he had come home earlier, or the sound of the bedroom door opening.

"What the…" Hank exclaimed when he saw a blonde woman lying on top of his wife. "Cordelia?!"

"Hank!" the woman screamed, suddenly opening her eyes and looking at him with terror. Misty rolled over on the bed and covered herself with the sheet. _He shouldn't be here. I thought we still had another hour, what is he doing here?, _Cordelia thought, incapable of saying a word. "Hank, I…"

"Who is this?!" Hank shouted, pointing to the swamp witch. "And what the fucking hell is she doing in our bed?!" There was no answer. "You, out of my house. Now!" He yelled, approaching the women and grabbing Misty's wrist tightly, pulling her out of the bed and kicking her out of the room. He slammed the door closed behind her. "And you… I can't believe you fucking did this to me."

"Hank, please, listen to-" Cordelia tried to say, starting to put her clothes on.

"I'm not going to listen to you anymore! I'm sick of you. I've wasted half of my life listening to your fucking stupid problems, acting as if I cared. And you do this to me."

"What are you saying?"

"I fucking should have killed you years ago." he yelled.

* * *

Misty was still in state of shock when she heard a loud noise coming from the bedroom. Still covered with one of the sheets of Cordelia's bed, she finally managed to open the door. The headmistress' husband was on top of her, with his hands tightly gripped around her neck. Cordelia, still half-naked, seemed to be unconscious. Misty unwittingly made a gesture with her hand and sent him flying through the room, making him hit hard against the wall. She then ran to Cordelia and got her between her arms.

"Cordelia. Cordelia, can you hear me?" there was no answer. "Cordelia!"

"Ugh…" the woman finally muttered.

"Cordelia, are you okay?"

"Misty?"

"Yes, yes it's me. Oh, Cordelia." she said, hugging her tightly.

"Where is Hank."

"He's unconscious. We have to get outta here. Can you walk?"

"I… I think so." the headmistress answered, slowly sitting up and looking around her. Misty quickly grabbed her clothes and started putting them on. Once she was finished, she helped Cordelia to put on a tank top and she walked to the closets, looking for a travel bag.

"What are you doing?" Cordelia asked. She still felt dizzy, and she had trouble to remember what had happened just some seconds ago.

"Packing your stuff. You're sleeping in my hut tonight."

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	12. The One with Misty Teasing

**Prompt #12: Cordelia is working and dealing with students but is frustrated because Misty is being a total tease on purpose.**

* * *

Misty was in the halls of the academy when she felt Cordelia's arms encircle her waist. She smiled, happily and turned around in the grasp.

"Hey" she greeted her girlfriend, leaning in to kiss her. "Ready for lunch?"

"I'm skipping both lunch and dinner today," Cordelia said. "I have to do paperwork."

"Okay. Do ya have some time after your classes?"

"Barely ten minutes."

"That's enough. Meet me in the greenhouse on the afternoon."

"What's in the greenhouse?" Cordelia asked, frowning.

Misty moved her mouth to Cordelia's ear and nipped at it gently with her teeth. "A door with locks and a not-so-spacious old couch." she teased before walking away.

* * *

"Misty?" Cordelia asked, entering the room. At first the greenhouse seemed to be empty, but then she saw the woman standing on a corner of the room. Cordelia locked the door, not taking her eyes out of her girlfriend, before running to kiss her passionately. The swamp witch pushed her backwards until they were sitting on the small couch. Misty studied Cordelia's face, making the thousandth mental note of her perfect skin and lips that begged to be kissed again. The following kiss was the most sensual kiss either of them had ever experienced. Their lips matched together like puzzle pieces, forming the perfect picture and sending shivers up both of their spines. Nothing else existed until the kiss was broken.

"Misty…" a clearly heated up Cordelia started.

"Shh." was the witch's response as she leaned in for another kiss, lying Cordelia down on the couch as they continued to make out and explore the inside of each other's mouth. The headmistress's hands began to wander, feeling the beautiful curves of Misty's hips and breasts.

"Misty…" she whispered while watching the other woman slowly unbuttoned the first buttons of her dress. "I have to go back to my office."

"I know…" Misty said. "But I wanted to show ya this." the swamp witch said with a husky voice, standing up and dropping the dress on the floor, revealing the red lace lingerie she had bought the day before. Cordelia gasped. "Ya like it?" she said with a naughty smile.

"Oh God, yes."

"Then…" Misty said, leaning closer to the woman, exposing her cleavage as she approached her mouth to the woman's ear. "You'll have to wait until tonight." Then she picked her dress again, put it on and exited the room, leaving a breathless Cordelia with her mouth open still sitting on the couch. She couldn't wait for that night to come.

* * *

Cordelia had been locked in her office for almost four hours, filling paperwork and making phone calls to arrange the arrival of a small group of new students to the academy. She bit her lower lip, looking at the clock of her office. It was almost midnight, so she decided to postpone the small amount of paperwork she still had to do for the next day and walked upstairs to her room.

"Finally." she heard Misty say from the bed. Cordelia started changing clothes, getting in her usual white nightgown. Misty grinned from under the covers, waiting with her eyes closed for the headmistress to join her. "I thought you had decided to sleep at your office tonight."

"After having you teasing me all day?" Cordelia laughed, running towards the bed. "No way." Cordelia whispered, meeting her lover under the sheets.

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	13. The one with the Lost Girl

**Foxxay Prompt #13: In a field trip to the swamp a schoolgirl Cordelia meets a very charming witch who finds her when she gets lost.**

******[In this drabble both Cordelia and Misty are teenagers.]**

* * *

"Girls? Where are you?" Cordelia shouted, looking around her with fear in her eyes. The sun was setting, and the sky had started to darken. She didn't know how she had separated from her group, but the fact was that she had been walking alone for two hours now. Probably no one had noticed that she hadn't got on the bus back home. No one noticed her, never. "Girls, please, I'm scared!" she shouted again, starting to cry. She heard a strange noise after her, and few seconds later it started to rain. That was the last straw. With her vision blurry because of her tears, she started to run, but her sprint was interrupted when she tripped with the roots of a tree and fell to the ground. It was dark, and she was hungry and alone in the creepy swamp. And now she was also covered in dirt. Her mother would kill her for ruining her clothes. Cordelia, finally giving up, sat next to the tree with her arms around her bended legs, hiding her face and sobbing uncontrollably. She was starting to feel cold, and her ankle hurt. "Please, someone…" she said between sobs, knowing that no one would hear her.

Or that's what she thought.

"Are ya okay?" someone said, making Cordelia look up.

"Oh my God, I thought you girls had left me here al-" she started to say, suddenly realizing that the girl wasn't one of her classmates. She was tall, with a slim, a little bit tanned body. She had blonde, wet curls falling on her shoulders, and her eyes were some kind of breathtaking light green. She was wearing an old, black dress.

"Are ya okay?" the girl asked again, ducking in front of her and inspecting the small scratches of Cordelia's face. "Are ya lost?"

"Yes." Cordelia muttered. "I was with my classmates and got distracted for some minutes but when I turned around they weren't there and I've been walking alone for hours and I'm hungry and sad and wet and-"

"Okay, come with me." she ordered, standing up and stretching out her hand. Cordelia hesitated for a moment before grabbing it. "Can ya walk?"

"My ankle hurts."

The girl pulled her close and help her walk, putting Cordelia's arm on her shoulders and her hand on the girls waist. In a few minutes they arrived to a small hut hidden between the trees. She opened the door and helped Cordelia in, closing the door after them and giving the girl an old red towel to put on her shoulders. "Sit, uh…"

"Cordelia. My name is Cordelia."

"Okay. Ya can sit on the bed." pointing to it and walking away to grab a small container. Cordelia took a seat on the small, unmade bed. Without saying a word, the girl opened the container and put two fingers on the mixture it contained, that Cordelia identified as mud.

"What the…"

"Shh." the girl said, taking Cordelia's ankle and covering it with mud before reaching up to Cordelia's face and spreading more mud on her cheeks. "It's gonna hurt a little, but it will heal the scratches and help to ease the pain." she explained with a focused expression on her face. _She's beautiful, _Cordelia thought, suddenly realizing that they were very close and blushing furiously. Cordelia's stomach growled. "Do ya want something to eat?" the girl asked when she finished her task. Cordelia nodded, slightly embarrassed of the idea of having parts of her face covered in mud but comforted after seeing that the girl handed her a peanut butter sandwich. They spent some minutes without saying a word until they finished their sandwiches.

"Thank you." Cordelia said, swallowing the last bite of her sandwich.

"Ya're welcome. C'mon, let's get ya cleaned up, the mud has already dried."

* * *

Cordelia awoke the next morning wrapped with one of the blankets of an old, rusty bed. She tried to remember what had happened the day before. She had got lost on the woods. A blonde girl had found her and offered shelter. After getting showered and being given some clothes by the girl, Cordelia had quickly fallen asleep in the girl's bed. She felt guilty for some seconds, knowing that her mother would yell at for disappearing all night, until she realized the hand that rested on her waist. She slightly turned her face, discovering that the girl was asleep behind her, with her face buried in Cordelia's hair and her body pressed to her own.

And Cordelia didn't know why, but in that moment nothing could make her happier than waking up in the girl's embrace.

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)  
**


	14. The one with the Pills

**Prompt #14: Cordelia is really tired of the way Fiona (and everyone) treat her and thinks she's useless, so she takes many medicines to kill herself but Misty appears, saves her and shows how she loves her.**

**[Trigger warning: This prompt is set just before Cordelia stabs her eyes out, and instead of doing so she tries to kill herself.]**

* * *

"You can't help me, you can't help anyone. You're worthless. Hopeless."

"Your salad dressing is absolutely magic, maybe you could bottle it. Cordelia's Conjured Coriander Condiment. Or if you'd like a little getaway, maybe a job as a hostess on a cruise ship. You've got a lovely personality and you're always well-groomed."

"Don't touch me. No offense, but since I left one witch is dead and another one is missing. You're just as weak as you've ever been. You might wanna take one long-ass vacation. Let somebody else run this joinder for a while. Now get out. Now!"

Cordelia couldn't bare it anymore; she wanted to die. She looked at the pills that rested on her hand, and mentally counted them with tears running through her face. She was a failure. She had become what she had always been afraid to become. She approached the pills to her mouth with her shaking hands.

After all, no one would mourn her.

"Cordelia?" Misty asked, entering the headmistress' room. The headmistress hadn't got out of her room for almost two days, and though it wasn't a strange thing that Cordelia locked herself in order to disconnect from her mother's abuse, Misty had started to worry. She had heard Fiona yelling to her daughter. She had seen Madison mock the headmistress almost every day. And she knew something was wrong. "Cordelia are you here?" she asked again, looking around her. The bedroom was empty. _Maybe she's showering. _She walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Cordelia's body was lying on the floor, with her eyes closed. Misty didn't need to see more to know that Cordelia was in fact, dead. "Cordelia… Cordelia!" she screamed from the top of her lungs, running to take the woman's body on her arms. "Cordelia, please, don't be dead. Please. Cordelia…" she cried. "Don't leave me. Please."

Cordelia opened her eyes with a loud gasp, feeling the air fill her lungs again. Her mouth felt dry. She looked around her. The bathroom ceiling; the sink; the toilet, everything looked the same. Except for one thing. Misty was kneeling besides her, looking down to her face with tears on her eyes.

"Mi-Misty?" Cordelia managed to mutter in a soft, almost inaudible voice. She felt the swamp witch's arms around her.

"Cordelia. Oh, Cordelia!" the swamp witch exclaimed, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her dress and smiling to her. Cordelia felt a hand running through her hair. "I thought I had lost you."

"You… you were crying for me?"

"Yes, Cordelia. I love you. I need you with me. Please do not do this again. Please don't leave me alone. I love you." Misty said, starting to cry again. "I love you." she repeated between sobs before pressing her lips with Cordelia's.

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	15. The One with Vodka and Kisses

**Prompt #15: Madison is secretly attracted to Misty and kisses her. Cordelia sees the scene and it's all a big misunderstanding.**

* * *

"Fuck!" Madison shouted, looking at the bottle of whisky that had fallen to the floor. She needed more alcohol to cope with her life, and she needed it now. Everyone had another person to spend their time. Zoe and Kyle were deeply in love, even though she had tried to get him. Queenie and Nan were the best friends there could be. Fiona and Myrtle, even though they had a big hate relationship, at least had each other. And Cordelia, despite being a fucking fool, had Misty. But who did she have? She had no one. She tried to have Kyle, she couldn't. She had tried to have a best friend, but the other girls hated her. She had tried to be the next Supreme, and she had been rewarded by having her throat cut. She only had the whisky and the vodka, their best friends at the moment. And still, they weren't enough. She could not get even a little tipsy. _The pros of dying and going back to life: You can't feel pain. The cons of dying and going back to life: You can't get drunk._

"Madison, are ya okay?" she heard the Cajun's voice say.

_Just in time, _Madison thought.

"Uh, yes. I guess the bitch will have to clean this later."

"Don't call Delphine that, it ain't her fault."

"Boo hoo." she mocked, rolling her eyes and taking a wine bottle from the cabinet. "This will do."

"Do for what?"

"I need to get drunk."

"More?" Misty asked, watching the empty bottles of the kitchen's table.

"I am not drunk. I can't get drunk."

"Oh, okay."

"But I can do other stuff."

"Other stuff?"

"I'll show you."

No further notice, Madison approached the woman and kissed her furiously, pinning her against the fridge, forcefully slipping her tongue into the witch's mouth.

"What the…" they heard someone say from the door. Misty finally pushed the student back, looking at the person who stood by the door. Cordelia, dressed with one of her suits, covering her mouth with her hands, looking at them with a mix of rage and confusion before running upstairs.

"Cordelia!" Misty exclaimed, looking at her girlfriend for a second before turning around to face Madison again. "What the hell do ya think ya are doing, Hollywood?! Have ya lost your freaking mind?!" she yelled at the girl. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because I feel attracted to you, god-fucking-damn-it!"

"What?"

"I don't actually know why, but you know… I think you're hot."

"Madison... Cordelia is my girlfriend, and I love her." the swamp witch stated. Seeing Madison show some kind of feeling for the first time softened her words, but she was both furious and confused. She put a hand on the teen's shoulder, wanting to comfort her but not wanting to waste another second in the kitchen instead of running after her love. "You'll have to get over it. I'm sorry. And please" she said, "don't do that again."

She walked out of the room and headed to Cordelia's bedroom, leaving Madison alone in the kitchen. The sound of Cordelia's sobs filled the corridors of the house, and its volume increased as the swamp witch approached. "Cordelia!" she shouted, finally spotting the woman's bedroom door and opening it. "Cordelia."

"Get out." The headmistress said from the bed. She was lying on her stomach, with her face buried on her pillow. "Why, Misty? Why did you do this to me?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Ha! I saw you kissing Madison, I fucking found you kissing her on the kitchen!"

"I didn't kiss her!"

"Yes you did!"

"No! You have to listen to me, Cordelia."

"I don't want to listen to you! I don't want to listen to anybody!"

"No I didn't! She was the one who kissed me!"

"What?! Why would she do such thing, huh?"

"I don't know! She said I was hot and that she felt attracted to me and then I told her that you're my girlfriend and she kissed me!"

"Is… is that true?" Cordelia said, her voice suddenly softening. What if Misty was actually saying the truth? What if that had been a horrible mistake? No. She had seen them. But what if that was another of Madison's moves to make her furious?

"Yes, Cordelia. I love ya more than anything in the world, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt ya!" Misty said, approaching the woman and cupping her face with her hands. "I love ya, and only ya, okay?"

"Okay." she whispered before the swamp witch gave her a soft kiss on the lips and took her in her arms. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Misty. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"It's okay. I love ya."

"I love you too."

Downstairs, Madison emptied the seventh bottle of alcohol, feeling her throat dry but not caring much. _I guess you're my only companion now, _she thought, raising her glass and taking in on one gulp.

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	16. The One with Sneaking Out

**Prompt #16: Misty and Cordelia have a teenager daughter who snucks out of the academy before returning to two worried mother who aren't pleased to find out what she has been up to.**

* * *

Having the Supreme as her mother was the worst thing that could happen to anyone. Not because the middle-aged woman was flawless and could shadow anyone, but because there was no way of lying to her. The young girl was already regretting sneaking out of the house that night, even though the party had been awesome. She walked barefoot to the big house with her high heels on her hands, trying to not to make any sound as she opened the front door. Maybe they are asleep, the teenager thought before hearing steps upstairs that proved her wrong.

"Rosemary Diana Goode!" she heard her mother yell infuriated, running downstairs dressed in her white dressing gown, followed by her wife.

"Cordelia, honey, don't yell. You're gonna wake up the students."

"And the entire neighborhood…" the girl muttered.

"How do you dare to sneak out in the middle of the night?! Your mother's car gone, your bed empty! You didn't even leave a note! What if something had happened to you?! Do you know how worried your mother and I were?!" the continued yelling. "Well, you don't have anything to say?"

"You didn't let me!" Rose said, exasperated, before shrugging and putting her shoes and purse on the floor. "I'm sorry?"

"Sorry for what?" the swamp witch said, looking at her daughter with a disapproval look.

"For sneaking out in the middle of the night?"

"And...?"

"For not leaving a note?"

"And...?"

"For stealing mom's car?"

"And...?"

"For stealing your clothes?"

"And...?"

"What else did I do?!"

"If you wanted to go to that party, you just could have asked for permission, for God's sake!"

"Wait, are you actually saying that you would have let me go to the party?" the girl interrupted.

"Of course not!" both of her mothers exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	17. The One with Reincarnation

**Prompt #17: Misty notices one of the students reading _Maniac_ by Lana Winters and after picking the book up herself she notices how the author bears a striking resemblance to her girlfriend, so she mentions it to Cordelia.**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and the academy was full of students coming and going, running through the halls with their black clothes filling the whiteness of the academy's walls. _Why does no one wear something colorful? I feel odd, _Misty thought as she entered the living room after spending the afternoon in the greenhouse with Cordelia. She spotted one of the older students, Leslie, sitting on the sofa with a book in her hands.

"Whatcha reading, Leslie?"

"Holy shit, Misty!" the girl jumped. She had been so hooked to the story that she hadn't seen the witch approach. "_Maniac_."

"Is it good?"

"It's actually great. You should totally read it, although it's a really macabre story."

"Really?"

"Yes! The entire story is very macabre, but I'm addicted to it. It seems that in the sixties, a journalist sneaked in an asylum in Massachusetts to write about Bloody Face, but the old nun that ruled the place discovered her and interned her there. The nun –who is called Sister Satan in the book– was pure evil and punished the inmates for everything they did. But the best is that she actually meets Bloody Face in the asylum."

"Wasn't that Bloody Face a murderer or something?"

"Yes, he was the asylum's most famous resident. But the best thing is that he wasn't an inmate. Bloody Face worked there as a doctor, and he helped Lana escape the asylum just to kidnap her as he had done with his previous victims. I can't believe that no one discovered him before Lana did. Did you know that they accused another man for his crimes? Tim Walker, or something like that. He's a minor character in the book, though."

"Sounds really interesting… Who did ya say wrote the book?"

"Oh, I was so excited about the story that I didn't actually say it." she said with a laugh. "Lana Winters. There's a picture on the back." she said, showing it to the swamp witch. It was an old photograph of a brown-haired woman, not much older than Misty. _God, is it me or this picture is really old? This woman is probably dead already, or with one foot in the grave… wait, she looks so familiar…_

"Holy shit."

"What's wrong?"

"This woman is identical to Cordelia."

* * *

"Misty, is there something you want to tell me?" the headmistress asked after two hours of complete silence. Her girlfriend had been acting weird all evening, giving her strange looks and not saying a word. Stevie's _Rhiannon _filled the greenhouse while the women worked, as usual.

"Nope."

"Liar…"

"How do ya do that?!"

"What?"

"Knowing when I'm lying."

"The pros of being the Supreme." Cordelia said, shrugging before walking in front of the woman. "Also because it's written all over your face. What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing, it's just that today Leslie and I talked about a book and…"

"And?"

"Are ya related to Lana Winters?"

"Lana Winters? The writer?"

"Yeah. I saw a picture of her in a book and she totally looked like ya, as if she were your mother or something. Look." she said before crossing the room and grabbing _Maniac _from her backpack.

"Oh my…"

"Ya see?"

"She's just like me but with brown hair!"

"Don't worry about that, I prefer blondes." the swamp witch said, making her girlfriend laugh. ""What if she's your mother? Maybe she reincarnated in you?"

"No, reincarnation would imply that she died before or while I was born, and here it says that she still lives. And well, we both know who my mother is, so it's just a coincidence. Did you know that usually there are seven persons who look like you around the world? Maybe she's one of them."

"You mean that there are seven Mistys 'round the world?"

"May God have mercy on our souls if that's true." Cordelia joked.

"Maybe Lana Winters is your grandma…"

"Misty, that's impossible. For what I know, she didn't have any other son except for the one she had with that murderer."

"But didn't she get married after that or something?"

"Yes, with a woman. She was gay."

"Well, that would support the reincarnation theory." Misty said with a laugh, giving a quick kiss on Cordelia's lips as the headmistress rolled her eyes and focused again on her potions.

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	18. The One with the Rule

**Prompt #18: Misty works at a record store, introduces Cordelia to Stevie and they make love.**

* * *

"Bye!" the only costumer said, closing the door after him. I sighed, walking around the store rearranging some old vinyls and CDs. _Ugh, Mondays suck. No costumers, no company in the store… _I loved the record store, but I hated the loneliness. From Thursday to Friday at least I have Anna with me, the other clerk of the shop, but she has Monday as her free day. _Good thing that I have Stevie, _I thought as I walked to the backroom and changed the Rolling Stones CD that was currently playing for a Stevie Nicks one. _That's better. _Looking around me, staring at the shelves of the storage room, I started twirling in the little space, singing along the lyrics of the first song, until I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hello? Is someone there?" a soft voice said. _Ugh, another costumer. And she appears when it's time to go home. _I sighed. I really wanted to go home today. I felt exhausted, even though I the only thing I had done was sitting in behind the counter all day.

"Coming!" I shouted, letting Stevie finish her song as I walked back into the main space. A blonde woman –the hottest woman I had ever seen, to be honest– in her early thirties stood next to the counter, looking around her with curiosity. She was dressed with a knee-length black dress with a red floral pattern on it. "Whoa." I blurted out when I saw the woman's endless legs. She was a little bit shorter than me, but her high heels compensated it. I shook my head, trying to focus on my work. "How can I help you?"

"Well, uh… Tomorrow is the birthday of one of my students and I was looking for something that she would like."

"Oh, you're a teacher?" I couldn't help but ask, suddenly forgetting that it was almost time to close. Who could blame me? That woman was breathtaking.

"Yes, the headmistress in a school near here."

"Sounds good. Well, how old is that student?"

"She's turning seventeen tomorrow, but she loves music from the eighties."

"Then she'll like this one." I answered, reaching for a CD that rested on the eighties section and giving it to her.

"_Crystal Visions…_" she said with a sigh, looking at the cover. "God, I haven't heard anything from Stevie since I was a teenager."

"You were a fan?"I said, knowing that in that moment a wide smile appeared on my face. God, it was so hard to find someone who appreciated Stevie's music in that city!

"Kind of. I liked some songs."

"Which one was your favorite?"

"I don't remember the title, but it was a slow one. It was very beautiful, and I used to listen to it whenever my mother was not home. I remember it said 'did you ever hear me sing' or something like that."

"It's called _Has anyone ever written anything for you?.._.Come," I said, an idea crossing my mind as I stretched out my hand. "I'll put it on for you."

I saw the older woman hesitate as she examined my brown skirt with fringes and green top. Her eyes scanned my whole body – her look raising slowly when she arrived to my chest – and then looked at me with bright eyes.

"Okay…" I heard her say as she finally gave up and grabbed my hand. "But are you sure I can come in here? I don't want to put you in trouble."

"My boss won't care." I assured her, guiding her to the backroom. Dexter, the owner of the shop, only passed by to check on the business when he was sober –and that didn't happen very often. I freed the headmistress' hand and approached the small CD player that was placed in a stool in the corner of the room. My fingers started pressing the forward button until I arrived to the last song, the one that the headmistress had lazily described. "Is this one?" I asked, turning to face her. She didn't answer, but her face was an open book for me. Her eyes widened as the piano played the first notes, and her mouth fell open when she heard Stevie sing.

_Has anyone ever written anything for you?_

_In all your darkest hours have you ever heard me sing?_

"Oh my god…" she said, covering her mouth with her hand as she started to smile. "It is that song. How did you know?"

"I'm a big fan of Stevie. Also, it kinda suits you." I said, eager to make a move.

"It suits me? How?"

"Well, it's a beautiful song… and you're not so bad yourself." I turned around to look at her, finding her closer than I expected and bumping into her.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked with surprise.

"Is it working?"

She hesitated.

"Yes." she said, and the next thing I remembered was pushing her against the wall and starting to kiss her intensely, putting my hands on her hips as I kissed her jaw line and returned to her lips.

"Wait." I heard her say, and I instantly pulled apart and stared at her brown eyes, now darkened with lust.

"What?"

"I don't have sex with strangers." she admitted, looking down to her feet. "It's kind of a rule for me."

"Then make an exception."

"What?"

"Every rule has an exception." I said, looking at her eyes once more before approaching my face to her ear. "So you can keep that rule as it was before you entered that door," I whispered, running a finger from her waist to her hip. "… or you stay and I make sure that not following your rule with me is the best decision you've ever done."

* * *

"What was your name again?" she asked an hour later, starting to put her clothes on.

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	19. The One with the Jealously

******Prompt #19: Misty is jealous.**

******Written in first POV.**

* * *

There are two things that are as important as breathing to me: Stevie's music and Cordelia. Everyone knows that, and no one messes with it. No one except for Kathryn Williams, the new teacher of the school. She's a dark-haired woman with brown eyes, with slim body and perfectly dressed. I hate to admit it, but she looks kinda hot. For what Myrtle has told me, she was Cordelia's best friend when they studied at the academy, and she knows a lot about Cordelia's past. She knows what books Cordelia loved when she was younger; she knows what bands she listened to; she knows how she dealt with Fiona's yells. She knows everything about Cordelia's past, but I don't. And I hate her for that.

_I'm not jealous,_ I tell myself.

I met her for the first time three days ago, when she arrived to the school. She introduced herself with very nice words, holding out her hand to shake mine. I didn't have time to answer when Cordelia ran downstairs with a smile on her face and hugged the woman right in front of me.

"We didn't expect you here until tomorrow!" I remember hearing Cordelia say to her.

"I thought that it would be better if I spent my first day settling up instead of actually teaching."

"Ah, smart as always. Come, I'll show you the school. How have you been? Myrtle told me you had moved to Canada!" Cordelia had started to talk, dragging the woman into the house. I stood there for some seconds, realizing that Cordelia had ignored me, before walking into the greenhouse again. I felt the tears running through my face, but I didn't know if it was because I was listening to _Beauty and the Beast _or because I was having bad vibes about that woman's relationship with Cordelia.

_I'm not jealous,_ I tell myself.

I walk into the dining room, and seeing her and Cordelia together having lunch makes me wonder if I was just one of the headmistress' whims. Sure she's still my girlfriend –and God, if you're listening I want you to know that I love her and I need her more than anything in this world– but she has started to get in bed late than usually, with the excuse that she has to fill paperwork. I've told her that I can stay with her on her office if she wants, but she says that I'll get bored and I'll start teasing her, distracting her from her duty. She's so hard-working it's almost unbelievable, but I just love to see how she frowns when I tell her that.

I sigh. Is Cordelia getting tired of me? We have been in a relationship for almost a year; it's possible that she doesn't love me as much as I love her. What if she is falling in love with that woman? Sure, she is smarter than me. Not that I am dumb, but she's as smart as Cordelia and I'm not. They spend much time talking about things that I don't understand, and it makes me feel left out. Everyone seems to like her, including Cordelia, and I don't understand that. I have bad vibes every single time she walks past me. Cordelia suddenly looks at me for a second, patting on the chair next to her as if she actually wants me to sit there. Instead, I turn around and I sit with Zoe and Queenie on the kitchen's table. I ask them if they know what's going on, but they just tell me to relax, that everything's okay. But I know it's not. Something is happening.

_I'm not jealous,_ I tell myself.

I finish my meal and I go to the bedroom I've been sharing with Cordelia. My clothes, which usually are randomly scattered around the room, are now inside the closet or on one of the armchairs, next to Cordelia's. I walk to the CD player Cordelia gave to me and I put play. Stevie's voice comforts me, although not as much as I wish. I start twirling around, feeling the tears running down my face, until my legs shiver and I fall onto the floor. Well, that's a first. My knees hurt, but I don't care. What the hell is going on with me? I feel alone. I feel like I'm not good enough. So this is what being jealous feels like.

I hear a door open and some steps, and then I see Cordelia kneeling in front of me, cupping my face with her hands and looking at my eyes. She asks me what is going on, why am I acting like this. And then I tell her everything -my insecurities, my feelings and my fears- as I look at the floor, still crying. She lifts my face and makes me look at her beautiful eyes.

"I love you" she whispers, "You're the one and only I'll ever love. It's true that Kathryn and I have a past together, she was my best friend. And yes, she knows everything about my past, but you have more than that."

For a moment I think she's reading my mind so she can tell me what I wanna hear, but then I see I realize that she's not lying to me. She has never lied to me. She's smart and she has already asked Zoe if I was okay. She cares so much about me.

"I do?" I ask very softly, feeling my voice break. _God, I must look like a little girl right now._

"Yes. You have my present, and you can have my past too. But, Misty, the most important thing is that you are the one who has my future."

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	20. The One with the Thoughts

**Prompt #20: Cordelia is able to hear peoples thoughts, including all of Misty's thoughts about her desires and fantasies involving the headmistress.**

* * *

One of the best things of being the Supreme was that Cordelia knew exactly when someone was lying to her. She had always wondered if her mother could actually hear her thoughts as she said, and a month after becoming the Supreme she had checked that, for once, Fiona hadn't lied to her. But all magic comes with a price, and while reading people's minds was actually hooking, it had a downside: Cordelia still had to learn how to stop reading the student's minds. For a moment she remembered Nan, who had to wear those big headphones and prayed that she would be able to silence the girls' voices in her head during her class. Her prayers hadn't been listened to, she realized as she crossed the greenhouse's door.

'_Ugh, this class is going to be so fucking boring.'_

'_Maria's skirt is horrible. Someone should tell her that she looks like a whore. Like a really cheap whore.'_

_'I should call mom this afternoon and ask about how's grandma... God, I don't know what I'll do if she dies.'_

_'Charlie is so cute... I wonder if he has a girlfriend."_

She ignored the thoughts, walking to the side of the table and looking at the few girls that took her class. Maria, a nineteen-year-old brunette from Chicago; Joanna, a red-headed girl of twenty-two years old; Dani and Martha, who were barely thirteen; Lauren, who was turning sixteen the next week; Misty, and Zoe. Cordelia sighed, looking at the odd group as she took a seat in a stool at the end of the table.

"Today we're going to see the uses of the plant _Piscidia piscipula_, commonly named Florida Fishpoison tree, Jamaican dogwood or Fishfuddle. This plant, as you can see," she said, pointing to the branches that rested on the table. "has alternate and pinnately compound leaves. Five to 11 leaflets (each 4 to 8 cm long) are present in an opposite arrangement, and they're dark green above and distinctly paler grayish-green below." she explained, watching the girls taking notes.

_'What the hell did she say about the leaves? Nevermind, I'll ask Maria later.' _she heard Misty think.

"The white flowers that it has under between the leaves can be tinged with red or pink. They appear in pea-like clusters in May and are attractive to bees. Trees will potentially bloom when they're four meters tall and four years old. This plant is calming, eases pain and disturbing persistent thoughts, and it's also good for insomnia caused by nervous tension, pain, or menstrual pain."

_'Talking about pains, where the hell is Madison? She told she would call'_ Zoe's voice questioned in her mind.

_She's probably filming some kind of B movie in Los Angeles right now, _Cordelia thought, thinking about the sudden departure of the blonde actress. _Nevermind._

"Jamaican dogwood can be taken orally or in an herbal bath," she continued "and it's highly recommended to not to exceed the usual dosage, since it's a really powerful remedy. In decoction, it can be combined with hops, lavender and vale-."

'_God, Cordelia looks so fucking hot with that pencil skirt…'_

Cordelia's mouth fell open. At first she didn't know whose voice it was, but another loud thought confirmed her suspicions.

_'The things I'd do to her right now if we were alone...'_

Cordelia felt her face blushing. She would recognize that Cajun accent without having to hear it twice, but the confusion filled her mind. Was that actually one of the swamp witch's thoughts or her imagination messing with her?

'_God, she's so beautiful… I wish she would fall in love with me like I did with her.'_

"Vale...?" Zoe said, not fully understanding why the teacher had stopped talking.

"Valerian. I…" Cordelia finished, shaking her head and leaning on the table as she tried to remember what she was going to say. The room started spinning and she felt she was going to throw up, suddenly disgusted by the smell of the greenhouse. Images of herself and Misty filled her mind. The day they had met, the Seven Wonders, all the time they had spent in that same greenhouse. How Misty looked at her every day during class or in the halls. Cordelia felt her heart rate accelerate. More memories filled her mind, this time darker ones. The day she had married Hank; the day she had discovered he had cheated on her; the day she asked him for the divorce; the day he died and she learnt about his lies. _I can't go through that again. I can't. I need to get out of here. _She had always tried to be strong and to be responsible in front of her students; but now she stood there, shaking and sweating in front of seven of the girls as she started to have what seemed to be a panic attack. Her entire body was shaking now and the headmistress almost lost her balance.

"Miss Goode, are you okay?" Martha asked, walking to her teacher and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, darling." the headmistress said, still with her hands on the table. "I… I want all of you to stay here and start boiling water and then start cutting up the leaves. When you're finished, crush the lavender and add it to the potion. When the liquid is purple let it simmer for five minutes and then add the dogwood. I'll be here by then. Zoe, I leave you in charge. Misty, can you come with me, please?" she said before leaving the room.

"Uh, yes…" she said, quickly standing up and walking after the woman. "Are you okay? Where are you going, Cordelia?"

"My office." the headmistress managed to say between breaths as they crossed the hall. "The greenhouse... the girls..." she muttered as she opened the door of her office and entered. The blonde started walking up and down the room, muttering things as she started hyperventilating. "Nothing to panic... dogwood…"

"Cordelia, are you okay?"

"I can't… I'm going to die... panic…" She gripped her desk and closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing.

"Cordelia, don't say that. Everything is gonna be okay." Misty said softly, slowly approaching the woman and putting a hand on her shoulder as the headmistress started to sob. She made Cordelia turn around to face her. "It's okay. Look at me, focus on my eyes. We're going to breathe deeply, like this." the swamp witch continued, grabbing Cordelia's hand and raising it to her own chest so the woman felt how her lungs filled with air. "It's okay. I'm here. Everything is gonna be okay. Breathe with me. Ten." she said, inhaling deeply. Cordelia did the same.

"Nine."

The headmistress sobbed.

"It's okay. Eight."

Cordelia closed her eyes as she put her other hand on the swamp witch's chest.

"Seven."

The blonde felt Misty's free hand on her waist.

"Six."

Cordelia's heartbeats started to slow down.

"Five."

The headmistress breathed slowly.

"Four."

Just as quick as they had come, Cordelia's troubles disappeared.

"Three."

The headmistress' hands left Misty's chest.

"Two."

Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty's neck and buried her face on the woman's embrace.

"One."

Cordelia smiled as Misty tightened the hug.

"Better?" the swamp witch asked some seconds later, pulling back a little and cupping the woman's face on her hands, wiping away her tears with her fingertips.

"Yes." the shorter woman answered, looking at the woman. _God, I must look like an idiot right now. _"Thank you." she whispered with a shy smile. "I had never had a panic attack before."

"Can I ask why did you…? I mean, there's some kind of reason or it came out of nowhere?"

"I… I heard what you were thinking."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you actually think I'm hot?" she blurted out.

"Holy crap, you heard that?"

Cordelia nodded. "I wasn't trying to read your mind, I swear. It just popped out in my mind."

"Okay. Well, yes, I think that you're really hot." the swamp witch admitted. "Did you also hear…"

"Yes. I think that's why I panicked."

"Cordelia I understand that you don't want to be with me and I'm really sorry if you feel awkward and I'll understand if this is uncomfortable for yo-"

"I love you too." the headmistress interrupted her, leaving Misty speechless.

"Okay, now the one who's going to have a panic attack is me." Misty said, stunned by the woman's words. "What did you just say?"

"I love you too, Misty." Cordelia said, taking a step forward before kissing the swamp witch passionately, pressing their bodies together. The headmistress found strange how minutes before she was panicking because she had learnt that Misty loved her and now she was the one kissing the swamp witch. She found strange how she had had a panic attack that hadn't lasted more than fifteen minutes and now she didn't even care. She found strange how her heartbeat had started beating faster after Misty's revelation but had slowed down when she had found herself in the woman's embrace.

But the thing was, she didn't care.

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember ****that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	21. The One with the Gillyweed

**Prompt #21: Foxxay/Harry Potter AU. Cordelia Goode is the severe, serious potions professor, while Misty Day is the cheerful and flirtatious herbology teacher.**

___**A/N -** ____****__For non-potterhead ____****__readers: Gillyweed is a plant. The potions classroom is placed on the underground dungeons of the castle, where its also placed the Slytherin's common room._

* * *

The dudgeons weren't Cordelia's favorite place in the castle, but they were where the potions classroom and, as the teacher of the subject, she obviously had to go through them. The dark bricks of the walls were covered with a thin wet layer, product of being underground. She thanked God that the class was almost finished and she wouldn't have to stay there for at least another two hours. The last sand grain of the hourglass fell, indicating that the class was finished, and the Slytherin and Ravenclaw students started to march out of the classroom.

"Goodbye, professor Goode." the prefect of one of the houses murmured in a flirtatious way with a smile before leaving her alone. It wasn't a strange thing having students giving her smiles and making inappropriate comments when they thought she couldn't hear, after all she was one of the only two teachers who weren't in their eighties or dead. Cordelia quickly started to pick up her things and vanished the content of the cauldrons with a quick wand movement, not seeing at first the younger woman who stood by the door with a basket on her hands.

"Hello, professor Day." the potioneer said with normality when she noticed the gold-haired woman. She was wearing a brown robe with a black floral pattern, stained with dirt after being working on the greenhouse all day. "Come in, please."

"Good afternoon, professor Goode." the younger woman answered with a cheerful voice as she walked to the teacher. "Ugh, this classroom stinks, what the hell happened?"

"One of my students seems to have a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics." the woman replied with a smirk. "I mean, Wiggenweld Potion is not that hard to craft!"

"Well, not everyone is a master potioneer." the Herbology teacher responded, making Cordelia let out a giggle.

"And not everyone has excellent skills at Herbology, so I think it's a tie. What have you got there?"

"Oh, it's the gillyweed you asked for. Where shall I put it?" she asked, looking around her.

"Oh, um... do you mind to come with me to the storage room? I prefer to leave it there. After all, I won't need it until tomorrow and I don't want my students to steal it when I'm not looking."

"Oh, c'mon, let them have a little bit of fun."

"If by having fun you mean stealing my ingredients so they can go to the lake and swim on it, no, I won't let them. That's irresponsible, immature and characteristic of students with no common sense. Also, who knows what lives in there!" the potions teacher exclaimed as they made their way upstairs to the school's hall.

"Some grindylows, merpeople, a giant squid with its family and tons of frogs."

"How do you even know that?"

"I was an irresponsible and immature teenager once too. Also, skinny dipping in the lake at midnight is quite relaxing." she stated, winking to the woman as they passed a group of Slytherins who tried to enter their common room with an incorrect password. "The password is _Bloody Baron._" she informed them with a serious tone.

"Thank you, professor Goode." they chanted.

"Try not to forget it again." she replied as the students entered in the corridor. She started walking again, closely followed by the curl-haired woman.

"You should try it someday." Misty said.

"What?"

"Skinny dipping."

"I doubt it."

"Why are you always so serious?" the younger woman asked.

"Because it's my job. And yours too." Cordelia reprimanded her.

"That doesn't mean we cannot have fun, professor Goode." the herbologist said, winking to the woman.

"What you don't have is common sense. Flirting with me in the middle of the hall, where anyone could hear you?" she said in a whisper.

"Oh, you're so boring, professor Goode. It's impossible to have fun with you."

"I don't think you and I have the same concept of fun, professor Day."

"Do you have any classes now?" the teacher asked.

"No." the potioneer replied, unlocking her storage room and entering, closing the door after them. The small space was full of shelves and containers with herbs and ingredients of all kinds, and when Cordelia placed the gillyweed on its place and turned to get out of the room, she found herself trapped between the shelf and the other teacher. "Why do you ask?" she questioned, looking to the other woman's eyes with a confused gaze.

"Because I've really missed you." the taller woman whispered before cupping her face with her soft hands and leaning in to kiss the potioneer passionately. The woman's hands quickly ran to the other teacher's curly hair, pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss. After some seconds they pulled apart, the potions teacher letting out a soft giggle.

"I've missed you too."

"Then what do you think about going to the lake tonight?"

"I'm not going to skinny dip, Misty."

"I was gonna say to relax a little..."

"Oh."

"Is that a yes?"

"Maybe."

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember ****that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	22. The One with the Touchy Friendship

**Prompt #22: Misty and Delia have a very touchy friendship and make everyone uncomfortable, until and the entire Coven gets tired of their denial and decide to act like match makers .**

* * *

Cordelia's friendship with Misty Day was something that Fiona couldn't understand. She didn't understand what was that a simple, odd and annoying person could become so important in her daughter's life. The younger witch distracted Cordelia from her responsibilities as a headmistress, and the strict Supreme hated to see her daughter acting like a foolish teenager. She had seen them listening to that old band's songs, dancing together with more than intimate dance moves as they crafted potions. She had heard them have sleepovers in each other's rooms, spending all night watching movies together and acting like youths.

But that wasn't what got Fiona –and everyone else in the house– on their nerves. The thing that everyone else in the house hated was the fact that it was a very touchy friendship. The constant hugs, touches and laughter shared between both women contrasted highly with the friendships of the other residents of the house. Whenever both women were in the same room, a never-ending amount of giggles filled the space and, in the cases when they were too close, their hands would always find each other's and the touches and tickles were almost inevitable.

The reigning Supreme, sick of her daughter's way of acting, assembled the younger witches in an impromptu reunion, taking the chance that her daughter and the swamp witch were upstairs occupied with organizing the storage closets of the house.

"A love potion?" Queenie suggested, not raising her gaze from the card game she was playing with Nan.

"I already tried that yesterday." Zoe replied. "I offered Cordelia a cup of coffee, but she tossed aside the drink because she said that it smelled like a dead bird."

"You may be good with spells but your potions skills still need to improve, Zoe." the red-headed woman who sat on the piano said, readjusting her glasses before going back to play the harmonic melody she had been playing as they waited for their Supreme to arrive.

"Nan tried to set them on a blind date."

"And…?"

"Misty got lost in the city and didn't arrive to the restaurant." the clairvoyant explained.

"Shit."

A click of high heels against the floor indicated that the blonde woman had walked downstairs.

"The reunion is cancelled; you can go back to your useless occupations." she announced, putting on her gloves. She was wearing a tight black dress and sunglasses, and the coat she had on her hands indicated that she was ready to get out of the house.

"But what about Cordelia and Misty?" Zoe asked, raising her gaze from the book. "You said…"

"Trust me, little bitch, a Supreme always gets what she wants." was the only response Fiona gave her.

* * *

Inside one of the small storage closets, Cordelia and Misty sang the chorus of _Edge of Seventeen _as they put the different objects in their corresponding places, only illuminated by the soft light of an old light bulb that hung from ceiling.

"I'm done with the tools." Cordelia informed her friend. "I'm going to get the two boxes that are left in the corridor, okay?" she said, awkwardly moving next to the swamp witch and reaching for the doorknob. She turned it and gently pushed the door, only to find that she couldn't open it. She tried again, pushing harder. "We're locked!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Misty asked, looking at her with a smile, still lost in Stevie's words. "What do you mean locked?"

"I don't know how, but the door is stuck and I can't open it." Cordelia answered, trying again to open the door. "God, I told you not to slam the doors!"

"Wait; now it's my fault?!" the swamp witch exclaimed, making a gesture with her face as if she had been offended by her comment.

"Yes!" Cordelia said, turning around and punching her softly on the shoulder. "It's always your fault."

"That's not true. Who's the clumsy one who is always accidentally dropping the glass bottles in the greenhouse?"

"That's you, silly!"

"Dammit!" Misty said, biting her lip before invading the woman's personal space and starting to tickle her.

"Oh, no, stop!" Cordelia laughed, fighting to get away as the woman's hands ran through her waist to her belly. "Misty, that's not fair, I wasn't ready!" she complained jokingly. "Misty, please!" she begged, incapable of breathing anymore as she grabbed the woman's hand and stopped her, resting her other hand on the woman's waist.

"Your face is dirty." the swamp witch said with a giggle some seconds later.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Misty said, wiping the small amount of grease that still rested on the woman's cheek with her sleeve. "It's okay now." she reassured her, their eyes meeting in the middle of the poor-lighted room. Misty's fingertips caressed the headmistress cheeks as they had done so many times before, but this time it felt different. Without giving it a second thought, Misty leaned in and pressed her lips with Cordelia's, slowly pushing her against the locked door as she deepened the kiss.

Cordelia's hands were travelling up and down the witch's sides and back when the door violently opened, making them stumble and fall to the floor, Misty on top of her. Both women let out a scream as they hit the cold ground of the corridor. Confused, they looked up to the four young students that looked at them. After a whole minute of awkward silence where both women stood up and the girls exchanged stunned looks, it was Madison who broke the quietness, taking a drag of her cigarette with a smirk.

"Finally you got out of the closet, _lesbos_."

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember ****that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	23. The One with the Asylum

**___A/N - I'm alive! Just wanted to tell you that from now on I'll update this on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. The reason for doing that is that I'm writing multi-chapter fics and I don't have time to write a prompt a day, so I hope it's okay. Happy reading!_**

**Prompt #23: Asylum!Foxxay AU. Misty and Cordelia meeting in Briarcliff and falling in love.**

* * *

If someone had told Cordelia that she would end in an asylum framed for a murder that she hadn't committed, she wouldn't have believed it. She would have told them that they were insane, that they were the ones who should be in an asylum. She was sitting on the bed when she heard someone approaching on the corridor, sobbing and crying. She heard Sister Jude yelling to the person, and a loud bang that indicated that the new inmate had been thrown in the adjoining cell. She heard the woman cry for hours, until someone finally opened the door at the end of the corridor and Cordelia headed to the Common Room. Dominique was already playing on repeat, invading the room with its awful rhythm. Cordelia sighed as she took a seat in the uncomfortable couch of the room. She closed her eyes and tried to forget where she was and how weak she felt.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"No." the woman said, not opening her eyes.

"You don't look like the other patients here."

"We're not patients. We're inmates." the former headmistress answered bitterly, opening her eyes and looking at the woman. She was young and beautiful, and her wild hair cascaded on her shoulders. She had obviously arrived recently. "They don't to cure us, they want to kill us. There's a difference there. New?"

"Yes. I'm Misty." the girl followed. "Misty Day."

"Cordelia. Cordelia Foxx."

* * *

Two weeks later, both women sat in that same couch, sharing a few laughs as they ate the small loafs of bread they had stolen from the kitchen. There was no one else in the room, except for a distracted guard that read his newspaper.

"You're wonderful, Cordelia. Thanks for the meal." the young inmate whispered.

"It's okay, I've been stealing it for weeks now."

"Why?"

"It makes me feel alive."

"Really?"

"Yes. Everyone has something that makes them feel alive, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's probably true."

"What was yours?"

"What?"

"The thing that made you feel alive."

The wild-haired inmate looked at Cordelia with dreamy eyes. "Love." she answered, intertwining her finger's with the former headmistress'.

"This is no place for love." the woman sighed, pulling apart and walking out of the room.

* * *

It had been four months since both inmates had met, or at least that's what they thought. They had been growing closer, becoming best friends in the asylum and spending most of their time together. That night, after Misty sneaked into the cell, the two inmates were sitting on Cordelia's bed talking about the life they had before their arrival to the manor. Misty Day was the gardener of a rich family in the city, while Cordelia had been the headmistress of an academy in Boston.

"Why did they intern you here?" the teacher asked.

"The father of the family I take care of tried to rape me and I defended myself. I pushed him and he fell on a swimming pool. He didn't know how to swim, and I ran away before I realized that."

"But that was self-defense."

"The police didn't think so. And you?"

"They say I killed my husband."

"Did you?"

"No. He arrived home drunk and fell through the stairs of the basement. They think I pushed him."

"Did you?"

"No." Cordelia answered, looking down to her lap. Although her love for her husband had been real, they weren't as strong as the feelings she had for Misty. _But loving a woman is wrong, Cordelia. _a small voice stated in her head. That little voice had always been there, telling her that everything she did was wrong. _Hearing voices, _she thought, _am I actualy insane? _"Do you believe me?" she asked. The other inmate shrugged.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Why would you?"

"Because I'm in love with you, silly."

"Oh, shut up." the woman answered, cupping the other inmate's face and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	24. The One with the Hangover

**Prompt #24: Cordelia wakes up in Madison's bed with an awful hangover, unable to remember what had happened the night before. It's when she's fleeing the room when she discovers Misty doing the same at the other end of the corridor, where Zoe's bedroom is located.**

* * *

Cordelia woke up with the most awful hangover she had ever had. Her mouth felt dry and she was sweating, and though she barely could keep her eyes open, she quickly realized that she wasn't in her bed. She obviously had awoken in a stranger's bed before, but she couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong in the familiar way the white walls of the room looked like. She looked to the bedside table, where an alarm clock indicated that it was seven in the morning. Gathering all the courage she had, she turned around to see the person who snored in the other side of the bed.

_Holy crap. No. This can't be possible. This is a nightmare. Shit. I fucked up._ she thought as she observed Madison sleep peacefully next to her. God, this is so wrong. The Supreme looked under the sheets with a horrified face.

She was naked. In a student's bed. With Madison next to her. And she couldn't remember what had happened in the last few hours. Without wasting any time in picking all the pieces of clothing that were scattered around the room, she put on a blouse and her panties and got out the room, knowing that she wouldn't find anyone awake at that time in the morning.

Or that's what she thought. In the other end of the corridor, Misty quietly closed the door of Zoe's bedroom. She turned around and tiptoed in direction to her own room, only to discover the headmistress looking at her with a terrified grimace.

"Cordelia?" the swamp witch asked, raising an eyebrow and biting her lower lip at the sight of the barely dressed woman, trying to hide the smirk that was appearing on her face. "What... What were you doing in Madison's room?"

"And you in Zoe's?"

"It-it-It's not what it looks like... I was-"

"No, I don't want to hear it." Cordelia interrupted her. "The question was rhetorical."

"Oh. Do you… do you want some coffee?" Misty asked, trying to end the awkward situation.

"Uh, yes. Let me get something to cover myself." she answered, passing next to the blonde and entering her bedroom, still trying to process what had just happened. She had seen Misty walking out of Zoe's room, dressed in the same outfit she had been wearing last night. Cordelia felt her cheeks go red as she realized how she was feeling. _First of all I sleep with one of my students and then I feel jealous of another one? What the hell is wrong with me? _She finally put the white piece of clothing on and walked out of the room. "I think we drank too much."

"Yeah."

* * *

They had spent an hour in complete silence when the girls came down.

"Good morning..." Queenie said with a yawn, stretching her back as she walked into the kitchen, followed by a half-asleep Zoe and Madison.

"Good morning, girls." Misty replied, not wanting to look at them directly.

"Madison, can I talk to you?"

"No." the girl answered as she prepared herself a bowl of cereals.

"Madison, we need to talk." the headmistress said with authority, knowing that she had to clarify all that mess with the student.

"Go fuck yourself, Cordi."

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked, clueless about what had happened between her friend and their Supreme.

"I don't know, ask the whore." the actress snapped.

"Hey, you have no right to call Cordelia that."

"No one asked you, swampy."

"Why are you being such a bitch, Madison?"

"Me, a bitch?! I'm not the one who screamed swampy's name as she came!"

"What?!" all the other witches exclaimed at the same time, first looking at the blonde actress and then to the headmistress, who had dropped the cup of coffee she had been holding in her hands. As the ceramic object hit the floor, a parade of blurred images flooded her mind, short pieces of memories of the night before. She dancing in the club with the girls, having more drinks that she should have had, making out with Madison, and finally reaching her climax as she screamed Misty's name.

"Shit." was the only thing she said as she sat again on the chair, hiding her face between her hands. Slowly, she pulled the pieces together, realizing why she was jealous that morning. _When did I fall in love with her? _she thought as she kept chanting "Shit, shit, shit."

Zoe gasped, her mouth falling wide open. "Holy shit!"

"Awwww, shit." Queenie said with a laugh, watching the scene from a corner of the room.

* * *

"Is that true, Cordelia?" Misty said, her tone calmer than she had thought it would be. "You screamed my name?"

"Misty, I... Can we just talk somewhere else?" she begged, not wanting to confess her feelings in front of everyone. "Please." she said before walking out of the room. Misty followed and closed the door after them. The hall of the house was empty, so Cordelia took a seat on the stairs before starting to quickly explain everything to the swamp witch. "Okay, I honestly don't really know what happened yesterday, my memories are still blurry and the only thought of having sex with Madison horrifies me, but it happened once and it's not going to happen ever again." she reassured, not wasting any second to breathe.

"But why did you scream my name?" Misty questioned, starting feel dizzy with the woman's words and taking a seat next to her. _Why did she have sex with Madison if she doesn't feel anything for her? _she thought._ And why Madison? Why not me?_

"It was only a one-night stand and I was really drunk and I-"

"Cordelia, why did you scream my name?" she repeated.

"I was thinking of you." Cordelia admitted, looking down nervously, her fingers playing with the white fabric of her dressing gown

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry because I know that you don't want me because you've been with Zoe tonight and I'm..."

"Cordelia, stop."

"...really sorry for saying this to you now but I didn't think this would happen and-"

"Stop!" she yelled, making the woman's voice die in her lungs. "Nothing happened with Zoe." she told her, lowering the volume as she spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't sleep with her."

"But I saw you two kissing in the club..."

"She was really drunk, and she tried to make out with me after she saw that you and Madison were about to go home together."

"And you..."

"I didn't let her. She was really drunk, and she's Kyle's girlfriend. Also, I didn't like the idea of, you know, having my first time and then not remembering it the next day. "

"So you two didn't..."

"No."

"But this morning you were..."

"I was so exhausted after helping her get to bed that I fell asleep in her bed."

"Oh. So you two..."

"No."

"Shit. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have supposed-"

"It's okay, Cordelia."

"I fucked up. I fucked up so much."

"Everyone can have a bad night, I guess." Misty said, shrugging. "But," she continued after some seconds, "why were you thinking about me?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... I mean, we have been growing closer for the past month, and when I saw you weren't returning from descensum I felt like something inside me was dying, but I thought that it was because you were my best friend, but today, when I saw you getting out of Zoe's room I felt really jealous and I didn't know why and I'm a mess right now and I-."

"I'm in love with you too." Misty stated, turning around to face her and grabbing the headmistress' hands. "Although I know it since I saw you do the Seven Wonders."

"Really?"

"Yeah." the swamp witch confirmed her, taking a look around the empty space as she continued talking. "So... what are we going to do now?"

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	25. The One with the Baby Names

**Prompt #25: Misty and Cordelia discuss baby names.**

* * *

"For the last time, we're not calling our daughter Arya."

"But it's a cute name!"

"Yes it is, but I want our daughter to have a name that it's not related to an influential character. Also, none seems to fit."

"Maybe that's because they're all somebody else's names," Misty suggested from the bed. "And our daughter is going to be one of a kind. Just like you and me."

"You're great, you know?"

"Fuck yes I am."

"Anyway, don't curse around the baby," Cordelia scolded her. "I don't want you to poison her young, impressionable mind." Misty couldn't hold back her laugh.

"Dee, the baby's still comfy in the womb. I'm pretty sure she can't hear me. Also, I just said 'fuck'."

"I know, but you'll have to learn to control your language before she arrives. Anyway, I should never have let you read those books."

"Then I won't ask you about calling her Daenerys." the swamp witch joked, enjoying how infuriated her girlfriend was. They had been having the same argument for weeks now, to the point of Cordelia being hysterical and very, very pregnant. "What about Eleanora?" Misty suggested, passing the page of the book.

"Ugh, no. The previous headmistress of this school was called like that; and I hated her. What do you think of Erin?" a very pregnant Cordelia asked her girlfriend from the bathroom door as she brushed her teeth.

"Stevie?"

"I already told you no yesterday. And the day before. And every day since we started discussing this."

"Alana?"

"No."

"Linda?"

"Sounds good, but no."

"And Sara? It means princess according to this book, and it's also one of my favorite Stevie songs, so I thought it'd be cute." she said as she kept looking through the baby name book she'd borrowed from the library. "Cordelia, are you listening?" she asked, raising her eyes from the pages.

"Yes I am you asked if I liked the name Sara." the headmistress said, dropping the toothbrush and looking down, her hands travelling to her belly. "But I think that is not the most important thing right now." she continued as calmly as she could.

"What do you mean?" Misty questioned, studying her girlfriend's surprised face before looking down on the floor. "Cordelia is that…?"

"Get the bag. Our baby is coming."

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	26. The One with the Lost Student

**Prompt #26: Misty accidentally loses one of the kids in the academy and tries to look for them without Cordelia realizing it, but inevitably she finds out.**

* * *

"Kathleen?" the swamp witch whispered, looking under the girl's bed.

"Kathleen?" she asked again, opening the doors of the student's closet.

"Kathleen?!" she said panicking as she opened the curtains of the shower, still not finding the girl.

"Misty, is everything okay?" she heard Cordelia ask from the corridor, ignorant of the woman's search. Misty swallowed hard, knowing that the headmistress would probably kill her if she discovered that she had lost one of the youngest students.

"Yeah, everything is fine!" she shouted as an only thought crossed her mind.

_Shit._

* * *

"We have twenty minutes until they come back. Search squad number one, step forward!" Misty said, watching the girls that stood in the middle of the living room. Since Cordelia and the maid had gone to buy groceries for the house, Misty had decided to get the five more girls that lived in the house and told them that they were going to play a game called _'find Kathleen without Aunt Cordelia noticing that she's gone'_. Two girls got out of the line. "Okay, you'll look in the bedrooms, except for mine and Cordelia's. Squad number two," she said as she saw two more girls stepping forward. "Living room, library and dining room. Squad number three," she said, smiling to the five-year-old girl that was standing at the end of the line. "you come with me and we'll search in the greenhouse and garden." Said so, the girls ran away and started to fill the house with Kathleen's name. Misty took Alana's hand and walked with her to the greenhouse. "Kathleen?" she asked, looking for the twelve-year-old potionmaker. What would Cordelia think if she told her that her favorite student –because although Cordelia didn't admit it, Kathleen was her favorite of the girls in the house– had mysteriously disappeared? She didn't want to worry the headmistress, but the thing that mattered the most was that she didn't want to disappoint her.

* * *

When Cordelia got back to the academy, the first thing she saw was Misty and Alana walking through the garden searching for something between the bushes that were nearest to the house. _They must have lost their soccer ball or something, _she supposed as she took the groceries out of the car. Cordelia was walking through the gate, carrying the bags in her hands, when she felt the presence of a younger witch near her. _Kathleen, _she realized as she noticed a little girl hidden behind one of the bushes near the fence.

"Mara, can you please take this to the house? I've got to do something." Once the woman had nodded and walked into the house and Misty and the five-year-old had walked in the opposite direction, the headmistress walked to the girl's hiding place. "Can I ask what are you doing here?" she said nicely to the girl.

"Reading."

"Why here?"

"I wanted to be alone, without anyone bothering me. Lydia and Mary are always messing with me because I read."

"And what are you reading?" she asked, sitting next to the girl as she realized that the bushes were tall enough to hide both of them. The girl lifted the book, not stopping her reading. "_Alice in Wonderland. _Nice."

"It's cool."

"Why are you hiding?" Cordelia said with a serious but motherly tone.

"Mary said that my skills were useless."

"You know that that is not true, right?"

"I know. It doesn't bother me; I just didn't want to hear her."

"It's okay. I'm going to go inside, don't stay out here for too long, okay?"

"Okay." the girl said with a nod. It was when the Supreme stood up to walk to the house when she heard the girl call her. "Miss Cordelia?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can you tell Miss Day that I'm hiding here? I don't want her to be worried."

"She doesn't know?"

"No."

* * *

"Something wrong, darling?" the headmistress asked when she saw her girlfriend enter from the backdoor of the greenhouse with Alana in her arms.

"Uh…" Misty muttered, sharing a quick look with the little kid. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." the swamp witch said, crossing the room without giving her girlfriend any other look and putting the kid on the ground. The little girl disappeared from their sight. "I'm gonna go see how are the girls doing." she said, trying to avoid sharing an awkward moment with Cordelia. Misty walked to the door.

"Don't worry, I've told them to stop looking for Kathleen." Cordelia said with a smile, enjoying the way the swamp witch stopped dead and turned around with her mouth wide open.

"W-What? How… how do you know about that? Do you know where Kathleen is?" Misty said, running to the woman with desperation.

"Of course I know! She was hiding in one of the bushes near the fence and told me."

"Oh my god, Cordelia, I am so sorry. I was really worried about her but I didn't want to upset you and... God, I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not. You're just like a worried mother who didn't know what to do. But the next time you lose one of our kids, you call me immediately instead of telling the girls to do things on my back –what the fucking hell were you thinking when you did that anyway– and lying to me, okay?" she had tried to reprimand her seriously, but she couldn't help but feel her heart melt when she saw how scared Misty looked. _She's like a little angel_, she thought as she cupped her lover's face and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Okay."

"Don't worry about this. I'm not annoyed or upset with you. Just tell me if this happens again." she smiled kindly. "C'mon, we're cooking dinner tonight."

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	27. The One with the Coffee Shop

******Prompt #27: C**offee Shop AU.

* * *

Misty Day set off to work. After realizing that she needed to earn some money to buy some tools for her garden, she took the first job she could find, which was as a barista at a cute, little coffee shop down the street. The commute wasn't bad, but it still paid minimum wage and brought stress to her spiritual life. Misty made sure to put on a warm peacoat, gloves, hat, and boots over her uniform, as she had to trek through several inched of snow to get to the coffee shop. Stepping out of her doorway, she immediately regretted getting out of bed, but then she remembered that she would probably see the gorgeous and mysterious blonde woman that arrived every morning at eight. The woman, whose name was Cordelia, ordered a cappuccino and sat on one of the most cornered tables of the place, reading a newspaper. Misty had wanted to talk to her for weeks, but wasn't brave enough.

That day it was only Misty and Anne manning the shop, and it got quite a few customers coming to get something warm ever since the snow came. Snow was already starting to fall out of the gray sky, tiny, delicate snowflakes falling to the ground, adding more inches to the heavy, white blanket of snow. Misty wished she had more time to admire the rare beauty of the pure weather before it turned to miserable slush. In regular weather, it took Misty a ten minute walk to reach the coffee shop, but that day it took closer to double that. She finally reached the warm refuge, and smells of fresh coffee, chocolate, and cinnamon greeted her.

"Misty! A bit of help wouldn't be minded!" Anne shouted above heads of several costumers.

"Oh, relax! It's not my fault I'm late, blame the weather," she responded, pulling off her now too hot outerwear and hanging it on the coat rack. She listened to Anne's incessant complaining while putting on her apron, going behind the counter, and making a chai latte for an impatient business man with a suitcase. The next hour was rather busy; it was this time of the morning when people stopped in for fuel before work. By the time it reached eight o'clock, there only sat a man at a corner table reading a book. Misty and Anne were swapping bits of mindless gossip when the bells on the door rang. Misty eagerly looked up to see a gorgeous woman walk into the shop. With her nerdy glasses and straight hair covered with a beanie, the woman had an attractive appearance -or like Anne liked to say _'she had this kind of Hot Nerdy Teacher look'._

"Today she's yours. I've served too many cappuccinos today." Anne said before winking and walking away.

"Hi, can I get you anything?" Misty asked to the woman, trying to contain the redness of her cheeks.

"Hmm, yes. I'll have a cappuccino. Thanks," the woman said, not looking at Misty, seeming too preoccupied with her thoughts.

"For here or to go?"

"To go."

"Coming right up," Misty said, starting to make her coffee while she discretely studied the woman's outfit. Almost all the clothes were black, with the exception of the long white coat and beanie. If she hadn't seen her wearing much more smart clothes, Misty would have sworn that the woman was only two or three years older than her. "Here you have."

"Thank you very much!" she responded, getting the money out of her purse and giving it to her. The woman did a double take when she saw her face.

"Do I… Do I know you from somewhere?" Cordelia asked curiously, her eyebrows furrowing together. Misty instantly found herself captivated by the woman's mismatched eyes that were surrounded by tiny -almost invisible- scars.

"No, I don't think so," Misty replied, biting her lip.

"Well, maybe we should change that," she smirked. Cordelia had been married for years, and wasn't used to flirt, but she had decided to give it a try. It seemed that the usual barista –a brunette with dreads and a piercing on her nose– wasn't there today, and Cordelia had decided to take the chance to talk to the pretty blonde that always glanced at her when she thought the headmistress wasn't looking. Misty laughed.

"My name is Misty." she introduced herself. "Misty Day." Cordelia's eyes widened, instantly recognizing that name. Misty Day was the witch that had been burned at the stake some weeks before.

"Nice to meet you Misty Day," her name seemed to flow from her lips with ease. "I'm Cordelia Foxx. I mean Goode." she corrected herself. "Cordelia Goode." she said smiling before walking out of the shop.

"Damn, she's cute," Anne exclaimed, suddenly appearing next to her.

"Oh, shut up," Misty giggled.

* * *

The next morning Misty got out of bed willingly, and was at work even before Anne.

"Look at you," Anne crooned as she entered through the door, "all excited to see your girlfriend!"

"Oh, fuck you." Misty blushed, "I acted so awkwardly she probably won't ever come back."

Work was not as busy as it had been, so they had a bit of downtime by eight. Every time the bells on the door clanged, Misty's heart jumped a bit, and soon the sound became a shrill mockery of her hope. She had lost it all when the gorgeous blonde crossed the door.

"Good morning." she said with a soft voice. She looked tired, Misty noticed.

"Hey, Delia. What can I get you?" the barista asked, not even trying to hide her excitement. Once she got her coffee, the blonde woman sat at on her table, a small one with two cushioned chairs that was placed in the corner next to the picture window, and opened the daily newspaper. As Misty served the next customers, they exchanged quick looks and glances, until the woman asked Misty to join her.

"Anne, I'm talking my break now!" Misty stated, causing the brunette to roll her eyes. Not that it really mattered, the coffee shop was almost empty anyway, except for the regular. "So, Cordelia," she started as she fell into her chair, "how are you doing today?"

"I'm quite tired, actually. My job has been exhausting these last days."

"What do you work of?"

"I'm the headmistress of a school near here."

"Oh, you're a teacher? What do you teach?"

"Uh..." Cordelia hesitated. "Chemistry."

"I hated chemistry when I was in high school. It was so boring!" the girl exclaimed. "No offense. I just... didn't like it."

"Oh, but it's not like in high school. I work in an academy for gifted students, and well, the chemistry I teach is based of plants and their properties."

"I like plants. I have a small garden on the rooftop of my building."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's full of roses and lilies."

"Oh, I love lilies."

"Me too."

* * *

The headmistress came in every day that week at precisely eight o'clock. Misty looked forward to that every day, knowing that they would talk about the most wonderful things, such as art, movies or plants. Cordelia, who hadn't still confessed being a witch, made Misty feel important and special, and she made the headmistress feel alive. It was the first time she had felt alive in a while, since discovering that her wonderful life -the house with the husband and the dog, the dream job- wasn't actually so wonderful. On the seventh day at the same time the woman entered, this time wearing a red turtleneck jumper.

"Hey." Misty said. "A cappuccino?"

"Yes, thanks." Cordelia nodded. Once her drink was prepared, she took Misty's hand and "Can you take a break now? I need to talk with you."

"Oh, okay." the barista looked at her coworker and sat on the table that had turned into their table over the last week. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a witch." the woman blurted out in a soft voice. "And I know you're one too."

"What?" the wild-haired blonde said, pulling her chair close to the headmistress. "How do you know that?" she whispered, not wanting anyone to hear them. She obviously knew that there were more witches in the city, but she had never imagined that she would develop a crush on one of them.

"I saw you on the news. You were burned at the stake."

"Yes." the barista confirmed. "The school where you teach… are there more witches?"

"Yes. Three or four young girls."

"Oh, okay."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it is. It's just that, if there are only four girls, you'll have some free time this afternoon, right?"

"Yes."

"Then… will you go on a proper date with me? Like, with fancy clothes and a beautiful restaurant?"

"Of course I will." the woman answered with a smile. "C'mon, go to work or Anne is going to kill us both!"

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	28. The One with the Ice Cream

**********Prompt #28: **Cordelia wonders if it would be appropriate to fall in love with her pupil, while Misty tries to make a move that involves cooking dinner for the headmistress.

* * *

CORDELIA'S POV

Sometimes life surprises you with the most strange but sweet moments, sometimes with the most incoherent but perfect situations, sometimes with awkward and poorly-written scenes of the parody that is your life. But there's always something –or someone– that makes you smile and feel happy. And that's what happened _that night_ with Misty in the living room.

The girls had left the house to go out to a club, leaving us alone, and I honestly didn't expect what happened. We had spent our afternoon, and early evening in the greenhouse, taking care of the plants and cutting fruits and herbs for my potions, when I heard her stomach growl.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, a raised eyebrow and a smirk on my face. She looked up from the plant she was reviving and nodded slightly, visibly ashamed. "It's okay; we can continue this tomorrow. Also, we could order pizza or something if you want."

"Can we cook? I used to cook when I lived in the swamp and I feel kinda homesick."

"Oh, okay. Do you want something specific or shall we see what's in the fridge and improvise something?"

"Have you ever tried Cajun shrimp and rice?"

"No, I haven't."

"Oh, then I'll have to cook it for you, it's delicious!"

"Misty, I don't know if we've got the ingredients…" I muttered. It wasn't that I didn't want to taste that recipe, but I had to admit that Misty wasn't good in the kitchen. Everything was delicious to her, but I couldn't even stand the pancakes she made –or at least tried to make– every morning. Also, she always left everything scattered around the kitchen. Not that I hated that, I actually liked it –it gave me an excuse to spend more time with her, and I would always tell her that I could help her clean the mess just to see that wonderful smile of hers and the way the shawls and clothes she wore caressed her beautiful, soft skin. I adored her nose, and the way her eyes brightened when she succeeded in her incantations. I loved the way her curls cascaded on her shoulders, and how she tiptoed to the kitchen to steal bagels when she thought no one was awake. I worshiped the way her hips moved when she danced to Stevie's songs, and how her fingertips caressed the petals of the greenhouse flowers every time she watered them.

I had realized that I was in love with Misty a week before that night, but I didn't know if my feelings were reciprocated. It was true she had always shown some kind of interest for me –I honestly didn't know why, I am not special– but she always seemed to be happy to help me when I needed it. She quickly offered to help me carry things when I asked for help or when I had to get something from the higher shelves, and she had been there for me since the first night she had passed in the academy. That night she had helped me change clothes, but she had decided to turn around when I was in my underwear –she didn't want me to feel embarrassed, a thing that I really appreciated, considering the fact that I had always been really self-conscious about my body– and then had helped me to get in bed before wishing me a good night sleep and walking out of the room. The next days had been almost the same, with her guiding me through the house and taking care of me. I didn't know why, but I just hoped she didn't think she was in debt with me. I hoped that what the girls said was true, that I had become her best friend and she had become mine. And at the same time I wanted to know if there was something more –the girls also said that Misty _adored _me, but what kind of adoration were they talking about?

"I actually went to the grocery store this morning to buy the ingredients." she confessed, looking at me with her sweet gaze, and smiling widely. I smiled back, but was unable to say a word when I felt her hand wrap around mine and intertwine her fingers with mine before quickly dragging me to the kitchen. Sometimes it felt hard to believe how a young woman –who actually was more than twenty years old– could act like a five-year-old girl with new shoes. But the fact was that I loved that juvenile way to move and talk. It was refreshing. She made me feel like a teenage girl who has discovered the wonders of love. I remember the last time I felt like this, with Hank, but it was somehow different. I was madly in love with him, that was true, but I didn't feel as alive as Misty made me feel. I wondered if the stories that Lucinde –my ancient childhood caretaker– told me were actually true.

Lucinde used to explain that witches like us had always had some kind of soul mate. My favorite stories were the ones related to Chinese philosophy, especially the ones that served to explain Yin and Yang. The tales always explained the ways that two lovers –that represented the opposite forces that were interconnected in the natural world and gave rise to each other as they interrelated– fought hard to be together. Most times the characters of the stories had names of dualities –Light and Dark, Fire and Water, Life and Death, Sun and Moon and a lot more– what had helped me to realize that sometimes Yin and Yang wasn't about opposing forces, but complementary ones that couldn't exist without each other. What if Misty Day was my complementary force?

I tossed those thoughts aside, knowing that it was inappropriate for me to fall in love with my student. Yes, Misty was both protégée and friend –and she was older than the other girls–, but technically she was still my pupil. It was wrong. Her hand left mine and she opened one of the cupboards, revealing that she had actually gone to the grocery store and bought every single ingredient they needed. It seemed that she had planned everything, the girls going out, the perfect afternoon taking care of the plants and listening to Stevie, and then the dinner. What was going on?

* * *

MISTY'S POV

Cordelia Foxx was someone that I had always found mysterious; ever since the day she touched my hands and told me that she was going to protect me. Well, she didn't say _she _was going to protect me, but that's what I felt she had said. Every time I was with her I didn't think about the burn scars on my body, or about my shack and my garden, or the poor gators that I have had to leave behind living on their own. I didn't think about the lifeless way I had felt for years. Sure I was happy in my swamp; I loved my garden, and the freedom and peace that the place gave to me. I loved sitting in the sun and hearing the bugs pass by. But I was alone and always felt like something was empty. She made me forget about all that. Cordelia felt like home to me.

And here I was, trying to cook my favorite meal for her. My mama had always cooked it for special occasions, like when I got an A+ at school, and I hadn't ate it since they had burned me alive. I knew that my cooking skills weren't especially great, and to be honest I just hoped that Cordelia would help me. As I read the directions on the rice package, I glanced at her and observed how she had leaned on the kitchen table and eyed that morning's newspaper, her elbows on the table and her head resting on one of her delicate hands. I loved when she did that. Her straight hair fell on the side of her face, and she raised her hand to toss it aside and readjust her glasses, making me realize that I hadn't seen her wear them before. She obviously didn't need them when I got here, and she hadn't used them when she got her vision back. I could swear they only made her brown eyes even more intense. Her lips pursed in some kind of funny way that stunned me, and I could see her mother's necklace wonderfully placed on her skin, half hidden under her blouse's neck. The soft white fabric seemed to stroke her collarbone and shoulders with effortless grace, and the sight of her black bra, moderately visible under the thin piece of clothing, made my legs feel shaky. I tried to look away, but that night she wore a black pencil skirt and I couldn't stop admiring the curve of her back and the way her legs seemed to be endless. I had always thought she was an inch shorter than me, but that day she was wearing flat shoes and I noticed that she was actually even shorter. I smiled. She looked so fragile, like a china doll, but at the same time she looked so… hot. That was the word. She looked hot. She always looked hot, to be honest, but today she looked practically perfect in almost every way. She raised her gaze from the paper and I felt her eyes meet mine for a second, before I quickly tried to focus on the rice directions that I had forgotten.

"Do you need help?" she asked, leaving the newspaper aside and approaching me.

"No, I just…"

"Come on, let me help you." she said with a smile.

* * *

CORDELIA'S POV

After helping Misty cook –if helping meant 'doing all the dirty work as Misty distracts me with her smile and her hip movements as she sings _Sorcerer_'– we moved to the dining room and ate the food. Misty kept praising my cooking skills, saying that the rice was amazing, but I felt like it was too salty. Or was it that I was too nervous to realize that I actually was good at something? Sure, I was the Supreme, and I had organized the school pretty well, but my confidence still wasn't recovered from so many years of verbal abuse. That was something that I still blamed both on my mother and me. If she had been a normal mother, and if I had been stronger, I wouldn't be like this. And though my new council (Zoe, Misty and Queenie) supported and helped me whenever I felt weak, sometimes I still needed to go to my room and cry for hours. Sometimes I could feel a witch's presence behind the door, wanting to check if I was okay –most of the time it was Misty, unable to decide if she could enter or not– but no one dared to enter. Life without Myrtle's advice had become harder, although Misty's help had balanced that fact. _Misty_, I thought as I finished the food on my plate, _she's always been there for me, since the moment she got here._

"Do you want dessert? I think there's cheesecake in the fridge, and it's delicious!" I got our empty dishes and walked into the kitchen, stumbling into one of the chairs. _God, how much wine did I have?_

"Are you okay, Cordelia? You are kinda tipsy!" she laughed. "I bought ice cream. My mama always gave me money to go to the city and buy Fat Boy Ice Cream Sandwiches. They were awful!"

"That was nice of her." I said in an attempt to regain my composure. _This is so inappropriate._

"It was only so she and papa could be alone." she explained, shrugging her shoulders as she took the ice cream out of the freezer. I smiled as I saw she had not only bought one ice cream container but two. "Although sometimes they didn't care I was at home." she added, making my smile instantly disappear. I took two spoons and followed the swamp witch to the living room, trying to resist the urge to tell her that I was clumsy and didn't want to stain the wonderful white couch with the ice cream.

"I remember you said you liked macadamia nuts," she said, jumping into the couch and quickly taking a spoon before continuing her talk. "and I have never tried them so I also bought chocolate ice cream. I hope it is okay." And then she did _that_. She gave me _the look. _I didn't know how she did it, but every time she thought she might have done something wrong she just smiled slightly, letting her eyes sparkle with excitement and sheer joy. Whenever she smiled I felt that no words needed to be said, although I managed to say something.

"That's very sweet of you, Misty. Thank you."

"Can I try some of that macadamia stuff?" she said, leaving her container on the coffee table.

"Yeah, of course." I answered with a smile, as I took another spoonful of ice cream. It was then when she snatched the spoon out of my mouth and pressed her lips with mine, quickly slipping her tongue into my mouth. At first I was too stunned to react, but as soon as I felt her fingers tangling in my hair courage flooded my veins and I reciprocated. She tasted like chocolate, and though I had always disliked the strong cocoa flavor I couldn't pull apart. And I just didn't want to. She pushed me against the couch and sat on my lap with her legs on my sides, the spoons quickly being left forgotten between the couch cushions. I unconsciously placed my hands on her back, pulling her impossibly close. It was strange to me how some minutes before I had been having an internal argument with myself about the appropriateness of falling in love with her and now she was literally on me. When we pulled apart, her green eyes seemed to sparkle even more than they usually did, and I could only focus on the way her lips shaped into a smile before whispering.

"Tasty."

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	29. The One with April Fools'

******___A/N - Just wanted to tell you that from now on I'll include prompts with rating M here, since most people have asked me to put them._**

**Prompt #29: After falling for a classic prank, Misty falls ill on April Fools and Cordelia takes care of her.**

* * *

It was evening on April Fools' Day, and the headmistress of Mrs. Robichaux's Academy thanked god that none of the pranks that the girls had played to each other had damaged anything or anyone. Some cups of water on the top of a partially open doors, salty glasses of water and telekinetically controlled spiders, but nothing over the top –except for Madison's prank, but after years doing it to the newbies Cordelia had got accustomed. The woman had seen her some days before carrying a large bottle of fake blood, and that morning the girl had got into the bathtub naked and had splattered all the blood around, leaving handprints on the shower curtain and the shower wall and a knife on the edge of the tub. The two junior girls that had entered first that morning had ran away while screaming. And though it had been funny to see all the other girls enter the bathroom after and start running away one after the other, Cordelia had obliged herself to tell Madison to knock it off and clean the mess. She had to admit that the though sometimes the girl was like the devil to her classmates, Cordelia had finally started to see her behavior change.

She heard someone knocked on the door, and the familiar but weak voice of the swamp witch made her raise her eyes from the article she was reading. "Hi Mist." she said when the woman opened the door and entered the office.

"Hi Dee…" the Cajun woman muttered. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to do my class tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"I'm not feeling well, and my stomach is like burning, so I'm just gonna go to bed and get some rest."

"Wait, I'm going with you."

"No, it's okay Dee."

"Honey, I insist."

* * *

"This is the five time you throw up in half an hour, honey. What did you eat?"

"Uh, dinner?"

"I mean during all day, silly."

"The cup of tea you gave me this morning, some bagels, chicken for lunch and Oreos…"

"What?! Oreos?"

"Yeah."

"God, Misty, no one eats Oreos on April Fools' Day!"

"Why not?" Misty was obviously dazzled. It was the first April Fools' Day she celebrated, and though she had avoided some of the pranks –Cordelia had helped her more than twice that day, warning her when something seemed suspicious– she hadn't been able to avoid getting her hair full of baby powder when she had dried her hair that morning. She looked at Cordelia, waiting for an explanation.

"It's a classic prank; everyone replaces the frosting of the cookies with toothpaste. People usually realize it when they eat the first one, you know?" Cordelia pulled her close, putting her arm around the swamp witch's shoulder and cleaning the sweat of her forehead. "You've got a fever, Mist."

"I fucking knew that those tasted weird." she stated, making Cordelia laugh.

"How many did you eat?"

"Uh…"

"Tell me that you didn't eat the whole pack. Please."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay silly. We have all fallen for that." she smirked. She remembered the first April Fools' she spent in the academy, and how some of the other girls had covered the floor of her room with cups filled with water. In her first year as the headmistress the girls had hidden air horns everywhere. Instead of telling Misty all the humiliations she had suffered –and those were quite a lot– she went for one of the redheaded woman's pranks. "Last year, before you got here, Myrtle enchanted some rotten strawberries so they looked edible, and when we ate them they would rot again. No one in the house could be five foot away from the toilet for a week, while she just sat in the living room smoking a cigarette and reading Vogue."

"Oh my god, that's horrible!"

"Yes it was, but now I think of it as hilarious."

"Why hasn't she done anything this year?"

"Oh, she has. You just have to wait for tomorrow, when the girls discover that the shampoo was actually red dye."

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	30. The One with the Savior

******Prompt #30:Cordelia had always rooted for Nan. She was like a daughter to her, and her death and Misty's disappareance have been the last straw. Alone in her greenhouse, she is holding the gardening scissors when someone appears. **

* * *

CORDELIA'S POV

To be honest, I had always rooted for Nan, since the moment she arrived to the academy. At first I couldn't help but see a lot of myself in her – she was constantly underestimated by the other girls, and considered simple minded by the world. She was the one who seemed to need help the most. She was the first girl who arrived to the academy, almost four years ago. She was twelve, maybe thirteen. And she was sweet and kind, not like the other girls. It honestly worried me when her behavior started to change, getting tougher and meaner as the other girls started to pull her leg –even though Queenie finally apologized and they became best friends-, and when she caught my mother's attention I felt that I had completely lost her. It was obvious that her power was stronger than the other girl's, to the point that she couldn't even control it, so it didn't surprise me that Fiona had showed interest in her. She would have been a wonderful Supreme. She actually was the only girl I thought would be a good Supreme.

But now Nan was dead, and that had been the last straw. It was true, I was useless. None of my attempts to protect the coven had worked, and one more girl had taken her final breath. I wished that I could regain my visions, that I could do something. I didn't want to feel like a waste of space, I wanted to do something that could help us all. I just couldn't stand being worthless anymore. No one seemed to notice that I ran into the greenhouse with tears in my eyes. I patiently examined the small pink fruit that would help me feel no pain, continuing to craft the mixture with tears in my eyes and a lump in my throat. _Don't do it, _a little voice told me inside my head. _You've got so much to see. You have to visit the coast of Spain and the tulip fields of Holland. You have to see who becomes the new Supreme and teach those girls to control their powers. You have to see Misty's face when she gets back._

The thought of Misty made me rethink my actions for a second. Madison had told us that the swamp witch had gone back to the swamps. But Misty wouldn't have done that without saying goodbye, and my last visit to the swamp in the middle of the night had confirmed it. Misty Day was probably dead. _She's not here, Cordelia. She's gone. _I couldn't doubt; it was my turn to be brave and sacrifice myself. I forced myself to contain the tears, knowing that this would be the last time I could see the beauty of the plants and flowers that surrounded me. Once the mixture was finished, I dipped my fingers in it and applied it around my eyes, covering the almost invisible scars around my mismatched eyes. I couldn't stop the tears and my quiet sobs now, and with my hands on my eyes I obliged myself to think rationally and stop crying. I took the scissors in my shaky hand, looking at their sharp tip with fear.

'_Do it, Cordelia' _I could hear my mother say. _'Stop being pathetic. Stop being useless. Do it.'_

I stared at the scissors, starting a countdown in my head.

_3…_

I pursed my lips, trying to control my breathing as I looked to the gardening tool. I could imagine Myrtle being disappointed with me, complaining about how her art work had been vanished. I could imagine Madison mocking my appearance, and both Queenie and Zoe telling her to shut up but thinking the same. Her mother wouldn't even probably care about it. She wouldn't show up, running and calling her name, or claiming that she wanted to see her daughter.

'_Do it.'_

_2…_

No one cared about me. I was alone in a house of witches, helpless and with no powers. I was a burden to everyone. What could you do when you had no one to guide you, when you were on your own?

'_Do it.'_

_1…_

It was then when Misty crossed the greenhouse back door, tripping with some of the pots. "Miss Cordelia!" she said with a smile that disappeared quickly when she saw my stained face and the utensil I was holding in my hands. "What are you doing?" she asked, and I could feel her voice breaking as panic flooded her body. She knew what I was going to do. Ever since the day she had arrived she had helped me with everything I couldn't do, to the point that before I got my sight back she knew me more than I did.

"Get out of here, Misty." I commanded with my gaze still focused on the scissors, knowing that if I dared to look at her I wouldn't have the courage to stab my eyes out as I had planned. "Get out of here, now!"

"No." she said firmly, approaching me. I could feel her looking at me, her eyes switching from my hands to my face and back to my hands. I had to do it, and I honestly didn't care if she was there to see it, although I knew that I wouldn't dare to if she was there.

"Get out of here, Misty. I don't want you to see this."

"I'm not going to let you do whatever you're going to do."

"Why not?! Why are you doing this to me?! Why can't you leave me alone like everyone does?! Why have you been so nice to me?! Why?!"

"Because I love you, for fuck's sake!"

Her words made me realize that I couldn't do it, that I had something to live for. But I couldn't drop the scissors; it was as if they were stuck like glue on my hands. "No, you can't love me." was my only response, and I knew that her smile had disappeared now. "I'm worthless, and I can't be loved. I don't deserve it."

"You're not, Cordelia. You're amazing." she walked next to me, her hand on my shoulder. I wanted to melt under her touch, but my body was motionless. I felt petrified. "Look at me, Cordelia. Please."

I felt that all my strength was gone. I dropped the tool, gasping for air as I dropped my hands and pressed against the greenhouse counter in a try to keep my body steady before turning my face to her. Her green eyes seemed to shine in the middle of the greenhouse, and her smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I felt dizzy, as if I was going to faint, but I just couldn't stop staring at her. I shivered.

"Where were you?" was the only thing I could mutter.

"Madison knocked me out and locked me in a coffin." the swamp witch started to explain, taking a few steps closer to me. I didn't move. "Good thing that the Hollywood bitch didn't know that I've practiced transmutation."

"Misty… I thought you were..."

"Dead? Almost, but I am here now."

"I know. I am just really happy that you are here."

"Everything is gonna go okay Cordelia. I promise."

"Okay."

"Now, can I get a welcome kiss?"


End file.
